Digimon Heroes
by DigiScanner-Shonen
Summary: An evil defeated long ago has returned and the only ones that stand a chance of beating it are the heroic Mythic Knights that disappeared long ago. Could they be reborn through the unity of their old Armours and a new group of DigiDestined? R
1. PyroKnightmon Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon in any way or form. However, the FDD in this story are my creation, so no stealing. As you may have noticed, I'm also doing Digimon X, but this idea popped into my head and I wanted to write it out before I lost it. If you like this story, send a review and you may see more of it. But for now, enjoy...

It started a long time ago...

When the Digital World was not ancient, yet not contemporary, Digimon were living in peace, learning to live in harmony with each other and Digivolve into stronger levels. Vaccine, Data and even Viral Digimon had a kind of truce and life then was good for all. However, evil Digimon started appearing. Some of them were just making mischief, while others plotted to rule entire areas. But none of them were ever too dangerous to be a real threat to the Digital World.

That is, until one powerful, evil Digimon appeared.

This Digimon was unlike any evil Digimon who was ever created. With power unimaginable, darkness as big as the digital plain itself and no remorse for anything it did, it had on its mind the destruction of the entire Digital World. It began gathering armies to its hand, corrupting good Digimon into evil and invading areas of power. Good Digimon feared this evil Digimon and did nothing to stop it or its forces for fear of their own lives. More and more of the good Digimon and free areas became corrupted under its influence. The more he infected, the more powerful he became. This vile monster continued to do so to everything in the Digital World until something happened that it did not expect.

Someone stood up to him.

Not just anyone, these Digimon were unlike the others. Strong, swift, courageous and dedicated to freeing the Digital World from this tyrannical monster. They took on the appearance of knights with different shaped and coloured armour. These mysterious Digimon rallied together the remaining good Digimon to convince them to fight for their freedom. Little by little, their resistance force grew and grew until they had enough strength to take on the dark Digimon himself.

Many brave and powerful Digimon perished in the fight against the forces of darkness that fateful day. Soon, it was down to the evil headmaster and the knight Digimon. Uniting their powers, the Digimon who had taken on the appearances of knights defeated the evil Digimon and freedom was restored to the Digital World. But shortly after the battle, these knights just...disappeared.

However, they left a legacy for the Digimon of the Digital World. Whenever it would come into its darkest hour, a group of children from a mythical other world would come to save them and shine their light upon the darkness, expelling it for a time. To do this, they would have special partner Digimon who could Digivolve and have special tools known as Digivices, technological devices that contained the courage of the Digimon.

The grateful Digimon kept the legacy of these heroic Digimon throughout history as the "Legendary Knightmon".

There have been many tales of these children, these "DigiDestined". All of them had continued the prophecy predicted by the Knightmon. Battling dark Digimon and saving the Digital World, taking on the positions that once belonged to the knights themselves. But now, the power of these children may not be enough.

The evil Digimon the Knightmon defeated has returned and is gathering his strength back to him. Slowly, but surely, this evil has come to finish what it started so long ago, its complete and total domination of the Digital World. It, too, knows of the Knightmon's legacy. And it is confident that he can withstand the DigiDestined who would foolishly come to it and try and defeat it.

But there is something it doesn't know.

If the dark Digimon ever returned to finish its conquest, so would the Knightmon. And together with the power of the DigiDestined, they would vanquish it once and for all.

It is here that our story begins...

**Digimon Heroes**

**By DigiScanner-Shonen**

**Legend One: PyroKnightmon Returns**

"Taylor! It's time to get up!"

"...mmph...five minutes, please..."

"Taylor Motosuke, I won't tell you again!!"

"Fine, Mom...I'm up..." Taylor Motosuke mumbled as he sat up in bed, stretched and yawned. Why'd his mom have to wake him up? He was having such a nice dream. He was a kind of superhero, saving the world. He was strong, swift, and courageous. Not to mention all the girls who swooned over him...

Not that he wasn't any of those things, no. He was one of the fastest players on his soccer team, he did have some muscle, just a little larger than his peers did and he was usually the first to try something new, all back in Osaka. Where all his friends were and everything was familiar and friendly. Not like in Tokyo, where he and his family had just moved.

His father was a reporter for television news. Wherever there was a scoop, he was there too. A few weeks ago, a TV station in Tokyo saw Taylor's father reporting the news and offered him a job. Needless to say, he took it. And with that, Taylor had to say goodbye to all his friends in Osaka and leave his old home for Tokyo. It had been so hard, leaving everything behind to move onto a new and, as his dad put it, better place.

So here he was Taylor Motosuke, along with his mother, father and little brother, in a new apartment in Tokyo, preparing for his first day at his new school. The semester had already started, but luckily, he was accepted to the school. He'd make new friends, his mother told him.

_Yeah, right_, he thought as he got up out of bed and changed into his some clothes he left on his homework chair in front of his desk, _I'll make a ton of new friends today and I'll be so happy with my new arrangement that I'll forget all about leaving Osaka and being miserable. Fat chance._

Taylor's usual attire was a dark red T-shirt with stripes going around it in blue, a pair of baggy tan shorts, a couple of grey gloves, black and green Velcro shoes and, of course, his trusty pair of goggles, a going-away gift from his closest friend in Osaka. Adjusting his messy brown hair to make the goggles fit to something like comfort, Taylor looked at his chocolate brown eyes through a window next to his bed's reflection.

"Taylor! Are you dressed yet?" his mom's voice came.

"Yeah, I'm dressed," was his reply.

"Then come to the kitchen. I've made a nice breakfast to help you start your first day in Tokyo!"

"Yay, Mom..."

"Could you wake up your brother?"

"Fine..." Taylor groaned. His little brother, Ben, was a major pain in Taylor's neck. If he wasn't playing pranks on him or sneaking into his room to mess it up, he was usually found humiliating Taylor and making him take the blame for Ben's faults. Taylor hesitantly knocked on Ben's door, "Ben! Get up. Mom's made breakfast for us."

There was no reply.

"Ben, I said get up..." Taylor said again. Still no reply. Taylor would have to go and wake Ben up himself. Taylor opened Ben's door and walked into the room. If he had looked up as we walked in, however, he would've seen the pail of water falling towards his head.

The bucket landed hole down onto Taylor's head, spilling its contents all over Ben's older brother.

"Ha ha! Gotcha! Good one!" came Ben's voice from behind the door. The boy was laughing hysterically at Taylor, "I always set you were a wet blanket!"

"Har har...that's so funny..." Taylor muttered and closed the door to his brother's room, muffling the sound of laughter, "He's up, Mom. He'll be a couple minutes."

"Well, at least you can come and eat something before you leave," Mrs. Motosuke said, "Come eat, hon."

Taylor waked down the hallway to the new kitchen, where everything was almost unpacked. The table was decorated with a new cloth, some plates and cutlery and on one of the plates was a dish of sunny side up eggs, a few scoops of hashbrowns and a piece or two of toast. Taylor assumed it was his and sat down. He took a bite of the hashbrowns and started talking to his mother.

"So, you cook this yourself, Mom?"

"Actually, it was from a box of ready-to-make meals I found last night," Mrs. Motosuke told her oldest son, "We still have yet to shop, you know."

"Yeah, I know..." Taylor muttered as he took a bite of the toast.

"Taylor, honey...I know it seems kind of scary leaving everything you know and love behind, but...it'll be better here, you'll see."

"I'm not scared, I'm angry," Taylor told his mom angrily as he took a full egg and gulped it down, "Why'd Dad have to accept the job here? Why couldn't he just go and we could stay in Osaka! The team was just getting ready for the new season! They need me!"

"We had to go with your father, no choice," Mrs. Motosuke said, "The pay is better here in Tokyo and maybe I'll be able to find a job here as well and not look after the house so often. Taylor, we're a family. Everything we do, we do together."

"Well, maybe I don't WANT to be part of this family!!" Taylor screamed as he banged his fist on the table. Mrs. Motosuke gasped at what her son just said and it looked like he just caught the sound of what he said.

"Wait...Mom, I...I didn't..." Taylor tried to explain, but the words just couldn't get out of his mouth. Instead, he said something different as he stood up from the table and went to his room, "I'm going to school now."

"Okay, Taylor...you know which train to take?"

"Yeah...I do..." Taylor said as he reached the door to the apartment. He stopped and looked back at his mother, still a little hurt by what he said earlier, "Mom...I'm...I meant to say...I'm still...Bye Mom..."

"'Bye son. Have a good first day."

"I'll try..." Taylor said and he opened the door and shut it behind him. He walked towards the elevator he took to reach the bottom of the building. He was so stupid! Taking out his frustrations on his own mother? How stupid was he?

_I'm still frustrated over leaving my friends_, Taylor thought as he called the elevator to his floor, _But that's still no reason to take it out on Mom. Maybe I'm just too negative about this whole thing. Moving happens to people all the time, and its just another part of life._

The elevator doors opened and Taylor stepped in. He pushed the main floor button and was soon descending through the floors. A minute later and he was out in the street, looking at the map he took out to find the train station he needed. According to the map, he was about ten to fifteen minutes from the station. He needed to get there fast and get the day over with as fast as possible. After memorising the map, he put it away and started jogging to the station.

The underground terminal for where he was seemed to be quite busy at this time of morning. People everywhere were moving to buy tickets, getting to the platforms or leaving the station. Taylor bumped into people just trying to find the right line he wanted. When he did, he went to a ticket machine and took some of the money he brought for his first day and put enough in to get a ticket to the terminal he wanted.

_Never really took a train before,_ he thought as he moved to the platform where his train would arrive, _but it should be interesting._

As he waited on the platform, he heard something. A loud whistle, it sounded like, like the kind the olden trains would use. Then a kind of "chugga chugga chugga chugga" following it, getting louder and louder. He looked around for the source of the noise, and it seemed to be coming from behind him. He turned around and saw on the platform opposite to his a strange kind of mist where everything except Taylor and the source of the noise had disappeared. The noise was a train passing through, but it wasn't really a train. More like a giant wrinkly brown thing at the front with three lights on each side acting like eyes, and a couple of carriages trailing behind it. As soon as Taylor blinked, it and the mist were gone.

_That was weird. What was that thing?_ He thought as the train he was waiting for arrived and he climbed onboard. He took on of the free seats and sat down, looking out the window as his train began to move out of the terminal. Temporarily putting it out of his mind, Taylor tried to focus on which stop he was to get out at. All he had to do was count how many stops he had until he came to the right one. Was it four stops? Or five? No, it was four.

Or was it?

* * *

Getting off the train at the station he thought was appropriate, Taylor began asking around for directions to his new school, Tagokuya Middle. A couple of people told him to go past the park outside the terminal, turn left at the café that just recently opened, turn right and keep going for about twenty blocks. And there would be Taylor's new school.

Taylor followed the directions by the people and quickly found his new school. It was pretty big, with all the windows, classrooms and a big field used for soccer, football and pretty much every other outdoor sport the Japanese played. As he moved toward the school's main doors, he again wondered about what had happened at the terminal. Why did it happen? Was he the only one who saw? And how come he could see it?

Entering the building, he read a sign, which read "All Visitors to the Office, This Way" with an arrow pointing left. He followed the pointing arrow to the school office, where it seemed to be busy with secretaries and teachers.

"Uh...excuse me..." Taylor asked the secretary closest to him.

"Hmm?" the secretary looked up from her work at him, "Oh! Welcome to Tagokuya Middle School. How may I help you?"

"I'm new here, just recently moved...Taylor Motosuke?"

"Motosuke, huh? Just a moment..." she said and went back to her work, flipping through a clipboard she had on her desk, "Oh! Here you are! Motosuke, Taylor."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, Mr. Motosuke..."

"It's Taylor."

"Yes, right. Anyway, it says here you're with Mr. Shichi in room 305. It's just up the stairs two floors, first door on your right."

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Oh, it's Miss Kameyo. And good luck on your first day!"

"Thank you, Miss Kameyo," Taylor bowed in thanks for the help and went to the stairs just next to the office. _Two floors, two floors,_ he thought. Just as he reached the second floor and entered the hallway, he bumped into someone and both of them were sent to the floor.

"Oh, man..." Taylor said as he picked himself up and dusted himself off, "Sorry 'bout that."

The figure got up and stood over Taylor. It was bigger than him and looked more muscular. The figure looked to be a boy a bit older than Taylor, with greasy blonde hair, mean brown eyes, a rounded nose and cruel, thin lips.

"That hurt..." the figure said in a low, gravely voice.

"Yeah, sorry," Taylor said as he tried to get past the boy, but he wouldn't let him.

"You hurt me..."

"Yeah, and I said I'm sorry. Could you let me through? I'm probably late as it is."

The figure took Taylor by the collar of his red shirt and pulled him close to his face. "I don't like being hurt."

"Yeah, no one does," Taylor as he began to sweat a little.

"You know what I do to people who hurt me?" the boy asked Taylor.

"You let them down and they go to class?" Taylor asked eagerly.

"No...I hurt them back..." the boy said as he pulled back his free hand into a fist and prepared to jam it straight into Taylor's face.

"Hey! Stop that!" another voice came from behind the two boys. The two looked behind them and saw a kid about Taylor's age with curly dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing a hooded green sweatshirt and brown pants coming towards them, "Put him down, Adam."

"Stay out of this, Ito..."

"You're in hot water as it is, Adam. Bullying isn't tolerated in the school, remember? And this place has a zero tolerance for bullying. And I just happen to be a witness," the boy told the large boy, "You know what would happen if I just happen to find my way down to the office and say that there was a boy bullied by you, hmm?"

Adam seemed to turn red at this idea. "My parents'd never forgive me for being..." he stopped and then looked at Taylor. He opened his hand and dropped him onto the ground, "You're lucky, kid. Next time I see you outside of school, you're dead, here me?"

"I'm sure he does, big boy," the boy who saved Taylor said to the retreating Adam's back, "Jeez, you know who you're picking a fight with?"

"No..." Taylor said.

"That's Adam, one of the meaner guys in school. Usually, kids like you would be beaten to a pulp by now."

"..." Taylor thought about it and didn't like what he saw. His first day and already beaten up? What would his parents think? "Uh...thanks, kid."

"Hey, it's not kid. I'm Noah. Noah Ito from Class A. And you with the flirting with danger would be...?"

"Taylor Motosuke, also Class A. Nice to meet you," Taylor said as he extended his hand in friendship and Noah gladly took it, "I'm supposed to be with Mr. Shichi in room 305?"

"Oh, he's from the room I just came from. I stepped out for a drink of water when I saw you and Adam. You do not want to be around that guy at any time at all."

"I'll keep that in mind, Noah," Taylor said as he got up and reached for the door for room 305. A lecture was being spoken and the class was half-paying attention when Taylor and Noah came into the room. The man at the front of the room, with the dark hair and moustache in a brown business suit turned to face the two boys.

"Ah, you must be the new student! Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us a bit about yourself?" the man asked, "And by the way, I'm Mr. Shichi, one of your new teachers."

"Yes, I will," Taylor said as he took his position at the front of the room and bowed to the class, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Taylor Motosuke. My family and I just moved here a couple days ago. I like eating sushi, any kind, watching movies, reading manga and playing soccer."

"It's nice to meet you too, Taylor. Noah, why don't you take Taylor to sit next to you?"

"Of course, Mr. Shichi."

"Good. Once Taylor is seated, we'll continue with our lesson," Mr. Shichi said as he turned back to the board, "All ready, Taylor?"

"Yes, sir," came Taylor's voice from his seat next to Noah.

"Excellent. Now where was I? Oh yes! The sentence structure of a good paragraph. A good paragraph is like and engine. Once you give it the right fuel..."

"It drones on and on like Mr. Shichi..." Noah whispered to Taylor and the boys both laughed.

"Hey..." a girl's voice came from the desk in front of Taylor's, "It's good to meet you, Taylor." The girl turned around and Taylor saw the face of a girl with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes and a beautiful nose and mouth wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, dark coloured skirt and white running shoes. "I'm Alexa Hidoyuki."

"Hey Alexa," Taylor greeted as Mr. Shichi didn't seem to notice the greetings going on between Taylor, Noah and Alexa.

"Why don't we all hang out together during recess?"

"Sounds like a plan," Noah put in and they all agreed to hang together.

_Huh,_ Taylor thought as Mr. Shichi continued, _Maybe life here won't be all bad..._

* * *

"So, you're really from Osaka?" Alexa asked as they sat at a table and ate in the cafeteria.

"Uh huh," Taylor nodded while he took another bite of his yakisoba, "I'm still a little homesick, though. Haven't gotten over it yet, totally."

"Don't worry, you got us, Taylor. Stick with us and you'll have it made," Noah told his new friend as he slurped some of his vegetable soup from home.

"Well, maybe not you so much, Noah. You'd be a bad influence," Alexa teased him.

"No, I'm not! I'm the very essence of a role model!"

"Yeah, sure..." she said sarcastically.

"Are you doubting me?"

"'Doubting' is too weak a word..."

"Hey guys, stop it. I thought we were all friends here," Taylor said.

"We are. It's just something Alexa and I do," Noah said.

"I guess I'm gonna have to get used to this..."

"Hey! Alexa!" a voice came from the crowd of people exiting the cafeteria line. It was a blonde, blue eyed girl wearing a pink tank top with a light purple jacket over top, jean capris pants and blue shoes carrying a plate of salads.

"Oh! Loren!" Alexa waved.

"Loren?" Taylor wondered.

"Yeah," Loren said as she came over to Taylor's table, "I'm Loren Takara from Class C. And you are...?"

"Taylor Motosuke from Class A. Just came here recently."

"Well, welcome to Tagokuya Middle School, Taylor! Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all," Alexa said and moved over so her friend could sit with them.

"So what are you all up to?"

"Just showing Taylor the ropes," Noah explained, "Did you know he bumped into Adam?"

Loren and Alexa gasped at this. "You did?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, he did. He would've been a pulp if I didn't save him then and there," Noah said as he puffed his chest proudly.

"You actually survived, Taylor?" Loren asked.

"No one's survived upon meeting Adam yet!" Alexa said, "You're amazing to get out of there in one piece!"

"Yeah, I guess I am..." Taylor said as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"But what about me?" Noah pouted as his chest let out and he sank underneath the table in depression, "I was the one who got him out of there..."

"So, how do you like Tokyo so far?" Loren asked.

"Well, it's okay, I guess," Taylor said as he took another bite of his food, "The strangest thing happened to me on the way here, though..."

"Really, what was it?" Noah asked as he came out from under the table.

"Well, you won't believe..." Taylor began but was then interrupted by the scream of girls as they echoed throughout the room. They all began screaming and jumping like wild animals because they saw something.

"Wow! He's here, I don't believe it!" Alexa squealed.

"I know, I know! I don't believe it either!" Loren screeched as both girls began looking at a certain person in the room and holding each other in glee as the object of their attention was passing them by. The girls had hearts in their eyes as he walked by.

"Huh? Who's that?" Taylor asked as he looked pass his squealing friends and saw a boy with black hair with sideburns, dark eyes, a green short-sleeved turtleneck shirt, blue jeans and red shoes walked by their table with a bunch of girls behind him, squealing in glee.

"Oh, him?" Noah asked bemusedly, "That's one of the coolest, if not the cool kid in the school, DJ Yoshida. He's got his own fan club, y'know. And there it goes."

Taylor counted the many girls trailing behind DJ, all drooling over some pretty boy from another class.

"Anyway, enough about that idiot, what happened to you on the way here?" Noah asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. But help me with Alexa and Loren, first..." Taylor said as he tried to snap the girls out of their ecstasy.

"Don't bother, they'll clue in soon enough. Come on, tell me."

"All right. I live far away from the school, right? So I have to take the train. While I was waiting on the platform for my train, something weird happened."

"It was...?"

"This weird mist surrounded me and I heard this loud whistle sound. Then I see something pass me on the platform opposite to mine. It looked like a giant brown worm thing pulling a couple of cars. As soon as I blinked, it was gone."

"Dude, no way! That happened to me, too!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! I was on my way to school yesterday when I saw the exact same thing on the street I was crossing!"

"Hey! I saw it, too!" Alexa said as she snapped back to reality, "But it was from my house when I looked out the window when I was doing my homework."

"Me too! Except I was actually on a train heading home," Loren added, "I wonder if DJ saw it..."

"Ah, DJ..." Alexa sighed and fell back into her dreamworld.

"Okay, that's just weird," Noah said, "The same thing happened to four of us?"

"Hey DJ!" Loren yelled to DJ, "Can you come here a minute?"

DJ turned around and reluctantly came over to the group. "What do you want?" he asked as Loren and Alexa sighed again and drooled over themselves.

"Actually, Loren wanted to ask you something," Taylor said, "Did you ever see a weird looking brown worm thing pulling a couple of train cars?"

DJ's eyes seemed to widen and he looked a bit shocked. "Hey, I did! It was when I was just leaving my home! How did you know about that?"

"The same thing happened to the four of us," Noah replied, "That's just weird."

"Maybe it'll happen again after school," Taylor suggested, "Why don't we all go out after school and try and find where the thing is? It'll give me something to do after school besides go home and unpack."

"I'm in," Noah said.

"Hey, me too!" Loren added.

"Don't forget me," Alexa also put in then looked at the black haired boy, "DJ? Would...you like with us?"

DJ thought it over in his head. "No, I don't. You want to find whatever's causing these hallucinations, fine! Just leave me out of it! I'll find it on my own," DJ said as he left the table and his girls came with him.

"Well, he's out..." Taylor said, "But we'll find what we're looking for without him. So we'll go to the terminal after school, right?"

"Right!" the others agreed.

"Great!" Taylor said. He found other kids who shared his hallucination. Together, they'd solve this mystery and find out just why they were having these visions of a weird train.

* * *

It was after school and Taylor, Noah, Alexa and Loren were just outside the school, ready to head off to the terminal. Taylor didn't know why he suggested the terminal to be searched first, it just popped into his mind without him thinking it. Strange...

But he didn't have time for that now. He was leading the group towards the train station where he hoped they'd find their answers. As they walked, there was a kind of uncertainty on what they'd find there. They were all silent.

"So...what do you think might be there?" Alexa asked, "When we find out why we've been seeing this train?"

"I don't really know, it could be anything," Noah replied, "Maybe we'll find out that we're really clones of people who already died."

"No, I'm thinking we have psychic powers that have just started to come into use," Loren said as she backed away from Noah who was trying to scare her with pretending to be a zombie.

"How about that we're actually heroes destined to save the world from some evil terrifying force? With cool superpowers and weapons and all that kind of stuff!" Taylor suggested excitedly.

The group all remained silent at thinking about this.

"Dude, you've been reading too many action manga..." Noah said.

"Well, since you're all imagining what it could be like, why can't I?" Taylor asked, "Besides, it could be true!"

"It could be anything, Taylor!" Alexa said, "But I don't think us becoming superheroes to save the world is one of them."

"What? It could happen..."

"But its not very likely," Loren commented.

"You're right, I'm sorry I brought it up," Taylor said.

"Hey, it's not impossible, just not very likely," Noah said, "We could be heroes."

"Well, we're about to find out. There's the terminal!" Alexa pointed to the terminal and the group all agreed to jog the rest of the way there.

Little did Taylor realise how right he would be...

The group had come up to the platform after buying tickets for their trains. Even if they didn't find what they were looking for, they still had homework to do and needed to get home.

"So, uh...what are we looking for, exactly?" Noah questioned Taylor.

"I don't really know..."

"Come on, Taylor. You're the one who brought us here!" Loren told him, "So you must have some idea on what we're looking for?"

"I said I don't, Loren. The idea just popped into my head and for a minute it was like I was being told by something to suggest it. There's really no guarantee if that train thing will come here at all."

"If it doesn't, it's not a total waste. We still bought the tickets to go home," Alexa said.

"Right, so let's just...wait and see what happens."

"That's the plan?" Loren asked.

"...yes..."

"Oh, yeah, great plan."

"I'd like to see you come up with something better," Taylor said.

"Well...well...anything's better than just standing around!" Loren said, "It's not as if it's gonna come out on its own out of nowhere and whisk us away to some other place!"

At that moment, the mist that Taylor felt earlier came back to surround the group and, like last time, everyone except them disappeared.

"Loren, what did you do?" Noah asked.

"I don't really know..." Loren replied. Then a loud whistle sounded.

"That whistle!" Taylor gasped as he looked around for the train, "Start looking!"

"I don't see anything!" Noah said as he looked left and right.

"Me neither..." Alexa reported, "Wait! There! There's a figure coming towards us!"

The shadowed figure Alexa saw coming through the mist came closer and closer to the others until it was close enough to reveal its form.

"DJ!" Loren squealed, "You actually came!"

"Yeah...well...if you guys really did find something connected to...what we're seeing..." DJ said as he looked away from the others and looked like he was embarrassed.

"You tailed us, you mean," Noah said.

"Whatever, I don't care, I'm just happy DJ decided to come along," Alexa sighed and went over to the boy, "If anything happens, will you protect me, my precious knight?"

"Hey! Alexa!" Taylor growled, "You're supposed to be looking for the thing we all saw, not drooling over pretty boy!"

"'Pretty boy'? You got some nerve saying that to me, kid," DJ said to Taylor.

"I'm not a kid! I'm the same age as you!" Taylor growled.

"Well act your age, idiot!" DJ said, "You actually led them here? I seriously doubt that. More like they didn't want to you to hurt your stupid little head!"

"Stupid! Look who's talking, Mr. 'I'm so cool and all the girls want me'! You're the stupid one!"

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"YOU are!"

"YOU are!" Taylor and DJ bashed their foreheads together and sparks flew from their eyes.

"Hey, guys..." Noah said, "It's here..."

Everyone stopped and looked at the thing they all saw. The brown worm thing pulling a couple of cars. It stopped in front of them and the doors to the cars opened.

"What do we do?" Loren asked.

"My guess is that we go in," Taylor said and took a step forward toward the train. He was nervous approaching it, but then remembered that the others were watching him. He took a big breath and stepped into the car. He waited for something to happen, but nothing did, "Come on, guys! It's probably the only way to find out what's happening to us!"

The others all looked at each other and stepped into the car as well. They all took a seat and the doors closed. The train started moving. The group all looked at each other, not sure what they were in for. The train picked up speed and the group all looked through the windows onto the track it was passing. It was the same track as the one they used to get to school. Faster and faster along the tracks it went.

"All right, here we go," Taylor said as the train turned a corner, "This is it. Wherever its taking us is where we'll find our answers."

"We're going to have to be tough," Noah said as the train picked up even more speed on a straightaway.

"We're going to have to be brave," Alexa added.

"We're going to have to be prepared," DJ noted.

"Yeah, prepared to die!" Loren said, "I just looked out the window! There's no more tracks after the next turn and straightaway!"

"Oh, no! And the train's picking up speed!" Alexa screamed as the train went even faster and began the turn.

"Well, nice knowing you guys, even if it was for a short time," Noah said as he gripped the seat and the train finished the turn and was on the last straightaway.

Taylor wasn't prepared to die yet! He hadn't said sorry to his mother about what he said! These kids he met could've been his friends! He still had school to go to and soccer teams to join! This couldn't be the end! It couldn't! Taylor closed his eyes and gripped onto his seat as best he could and waited for the end.

Outside, however, the train was rushing towards a hole in time and space. It was what got it here and it was what would get it back. The train entered the hole and it sealed up behind it.

Taylor opened his eyes and let go of his seat a bit. Nothing had happened. He wasn't dead. At least, he didn't think he was. He let go of the seat entirely and looked out the window. What he saw there shocked him.

The area where the train was travelling in was all bright. Not with white light, but with a kind of light that changes colours. Taylor looked down, and saw that there were no more tracks the train was riding on, it was almost as if it was flying. Then, he saw that things were flying past. 0s and 1s at first, like in computer code. Soon, he saw other things flying past the train. Every single one of them looked digital, with the LCD looks in a handheld game. Digital numbers, LCD environments, even different objects that had a digital appearance to them. Then, flying past them were these different creatures, 'monsters' Taylor would call them, all of them looking digital as well. All of these things went flying past the train as it continued through the void.

"Hey guys," he said, not looking away from the sight he was beholding, "We're fine, I think. Take a look outside the window."

He could here the amazement of the others as they all made sure they were in one piece and then looked outside at the same thing Taylor was. Needless to say, they were quite amazed as well.

"Is this even real?" Loren asked.

"Well, we're still here, aren't we?" Noah answered.

"This is too weird," Alexa added.

"Ditto," Taylor muttered. The sight he was seeing was changing now. The things flying past looked less digital and more lifelike. More real to them. The further the train went, the more real the objects looked. And Taylor could notice, just barely, that the void was getting brighter, "Hey, why's everything starting to light up?"

"Must be a sign that we're getting close," Alexa replied, "To wherever we're going."

"Yeah, the closer we get, the more things light up," Noah noted as the void got even brighter. Then brighter still.

"I'm not entirely sure we should have our eyes open with all the light coming."

"I'm with you on that," Loren said, "But somehow, I can't close them."

"Me neither," Taylor said, "How 'bout you, DJ?"

DJ was remaining silent during all this time. Taylor could tell he wasn't going to like him that much, if at all. _Well, pity to him for all I care if he doesn't want to be part of the group, _Taylor thought as the light finally got to its brightest, _If he wants to find his own answers, fine. I won't stop him._

As the light penetrated the windows of the train car and the group was washed over with light, Taylor felt something on his left arm. It felt warm and inviting. He was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who felt this way as the light began to die down. As the light faded, so did the warmth of the thing on Taylor's arm, which as Taylor looked down, looked to be some kind of high-tech watch. A square screen was in the center, with a black circle keeping it in place. Surrounding it was a white rim, engraved with strange characters Taylor had never seen before, with a grey button for each corner of the square screen. The outside on which the screen was mounted was rounded off at he top of his wrist and stretched outward at the other end, which pointed towards his elbow. This design was coloured red with a white strap attaching the device to his arm.

_Weird, _he thought as he looked toward the others to see if they got one too, _What's this thing supposed to do besides tell the time for me?_

"Hey guys, did all of you get one of..." Taylor asked as he turned to his friends, only to see that they all had one as well. Noah's was yellow with a grey strap, Loren's was a lavender shade of pink with a green strap, DJ's was green with a black strap and Alexa's was blue with a light blue strap. Taylor looked back at his and quickly said, "Never mind."

"Check out where we are," DJ finally said as they all turned and looked out their windows. They were in a large field with grass blowing in the wind. There looked to be a village nearby as the train began to slow. Some of the monsters they saw earlier in the void were romping around in the field. As the train slowed even more, the group saw a kind of platform where they were possibly heading. On the platform were benches, boards with schedules and notes, lights overheading the platform and a kind of nameplate hanging over the entire place: Seren Field Terminal.

"'Seren Field Terminal?' What kind of name is that?" Noah asked.

"It's probably where we are now," Alexa replied as the train finally stopped perfectly at the platform. The doors opened and the group all got off their seats and looked outside the doors, "So do we just go out?"

"Are you kidding? We don't even know what's out there! Is the air breathable?" Noah asked.

"Well, I don't think we'll accomplish anything staying on the train," Taylor told Noah, "I say we put it to a vote. All those for staying on the train, say 'I'."

"I," said Noah, Loren and Alexa.

"All those against staying, sat 'nay'."

"Nay," came a voice.

"Did you say something, DJ?"

DJ shook his head at this.

"Then who...?" Taylor asked as a burst of steam forced the group out onto the platform and they all landed on their bottoms, "What was that?"

"That would be me, freeloaders," said the voice again and the head of the train turned to the group so that it could see them, "I was kind enough to bring you here and you don't get off? I'm a busy 'Mon!"

"Y-y-y-you can..." Loren stuttered.

"It...t-t-talks..." Noah added.

"Yeah, I can 't-t-talk'. The name's Trailmon, but then again, they are a bunch of different Trailmon, so just call me Worm," the train said.

"Uh...o-okay," Taylor gulped, "But, uh, if you could tell us...just w-why you..."

"Oop, can't talk, kid," Worm suddenly said in a hurried tone, "I got a schedule to keep. If you need me, just use that thing on your arm to call me and I'll come quick as a Trailmon whistle."

"B-but wait..." Alexa started.

"Sorry! I'm late as it is!" Worm said as it began to chug off, "Man, the other Trailmon's are gonna kick me off the Express Team if I don't get there on time, so I better put the lead out. A Trailmon's work is never done..."

With that, Worm the Trailmon steamed off into the distance and all Taylor and the others could do was watch.

"So...we're...stuck here..." Loren said as she brought herself together from the strange sight of a train talking.

"Yeah...I'd say so," Taylor said as he got up, "Here in Seren Field."

"Hey, wait! Worm just said we'd have to use these things on our arms and he'd come back! Let's use them now!"

"The guy's busy. He said so himself. Give him some slack, Loren," Noah said, "Let's give him half an hour. Then we'll call him."

"Yeah, it'll give us time to figure out these weird things we got while we were on him," Alexa stated as she began to look hers over, "Why were we given these things anyway?"

"Maybe they're like train tickets?" Taylor suggested, "And you need one of these to ride the Trailmon?"

"I don't think so, Taylor."

"Well, why don't we worry about these later after we explore a bit?"

"But we don't know what's out there!" Loren reasoned.

"First you're all fired up to figure out why we've been seeing Worm, and now you don't even want to know what else is here?"

"Well, I was being kind of stupid then, I admit. But, its kind of, well...we don't know if those things we saw in the void are here! We don't know if they're dangerous!"

"We'll find out if we explore," Taylor said as he got off the platform and onto the grass beside the tracks, "Who's coming with me to find our destiny?"

The others all looked at each other and conversed on what to do.

"What?! You don't trust me? Fine! I'll go off on my own!" Taylor huffed and went off through the field.

"Wait, Taylor! We're coming, too!" Noah called as the others came running after him.

"Good! I just used that as an act," Taylor said, "Now, I saw a village while we were on Worm, so I think we should try there, first. Maybe we can get some information there. Or are you gonna disagree with me on this, too?"

"No, it sounds logical," Alexa said, "Let's start walking."

With that, the small group headed off for the village they saw on the trip here. After a few minutes of walking, they heard a scream coming from near the village.

"Sounds like someone in trouble," Loren said and the group ran towards the source of the scream and what looked like a human looking Dinosaur in purple pants, brown wristbands and a yellow piece of cloth with more of those strange characters with a giant axe and two knives attacking a bunch of strange little critters.

"Whoa! That's something you don't see everyday," Taylor noted, "Who's the dinosaur with the sharp utensils?"

At that moment, Taylor's new watch activated and pulled up a small, readable screen of the monster before him. The watch seemed to talk as it read off, "Dinohumon. A Champion level, Demon Man group, Data type Digimon. Usually quite honourable and strong, it fights with all its might against its enemies. Attacks include Lizard Dance."

"Digimon?" Noah asked, "What's a Digimon?"

"My guess is that it's what all those monsters in the void were," Loren guessed.

"Well, we've got to stop that thing!" Taylor said, "Maybe that's why we were brought here! Come on!"

The group rushed towards Dinohumon who stopped attacking the villager Digimon long enough to see the children running towards him. "Hmm? More people for me to torment? Ha ha ha!"

"No way!" Taylor called out as they came to a stop, "We want you to stop hurting these creatures! Come to think of it, why are you attacking them in the first place?"

"To see their little faces twist in horror at the might of Dinohumon! This area will be seized for the power of the Dark One! And anyone who gets in my way is against him! I cannot let you stop this conquest!" Dinohumon shouted as he brought down his axe to the ground with the intent of slashing the children to pieces. Luckily, they were able to dodge it by moving to the side.

"'Dark One?'" DJ questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"The Dark One is the true ruler of the Digital World! Those Legendary Knightmon thwarted him, but they are no more! With them gone, he can continue is conquest to rule the Digital World!" Dinohumon stated as he slashed at Noah and Loren, who just managed to dodge by ducking.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Noah asked.

"Bad, definitely bad!" Taylor yelled as Dinohumon put away his axe and used his knifes to try and cut Taylor. He did manage to graze Taylor's side.

"Aaagghhh!!" Taylor screamed and gripped his side in pain. He fell to the ground, feeling some blood flow out of the wound.

"Now to finish you!" Dinohumon said as he raised his knifes over the boy. But then he hesitated and Taylor saw his opportunity to escape. He crawled out of the way of the knives, still gripping his side and went to Alexa and DJ's side. Dinohumon seemed to notice this and saw some of the villager Digimon coming towards him, "I'll finish this later! Don't you forget!"

Then he ran off and the group was left with a wounded Taylor and Digimon surrounding them.

During all the excitement, Taylor fainted from blood loss and closed his eyes.

* * *

Taylor opened his eyes and sat up. He looked down at the spot where Dinohumon's knives hit him and saw that it was bandaged up, but the bandage was quite red. He also noticed that he was lying on a furry mat in a hut that was probably in the village he and the others were trying to get to.

Wait! The others! Where were they?! Taylor looked around, trying to see some sight of Noah, Alexa, Loren or even DJ. He spotted them a few feet away at a table of sorts drinking soup with a chocolate skinned rabbit with pink at the ends of its ears, hands and feet and also at its neck.

"Ah, you're awake, that's good," the Digimon said as it came over to Taylor, "I'm Lopmon. Thank you for trying to defeat Dinohumon for us."

"Ah, its no problem," Taylor said as he tried to stand up, but then sat back down with his side still hurting, "Although, this could be better..."

"Lopmon filled us in on everything," Noah said, "All about why we're here. She said that the Dark Digimon that was defeated many years ago by some powerful warrior Digimon has re-emerged and is trying to take over everything again. Dinohumon's been recruited for this guy's army and has been attacking our villager friends for days now and they've managed to fend him off each time."

"But we don't know for how much longer," Lopmon said sadly.

"She also told us about these things on our arms," Alexa added as the others all held out their watch-things, "They're called Digivices and only the DigiDestined are supposed to hold them."

"DigiDestined?" Taylor repeated.

"Yeah, kids like us who are supposed to save this planet, the Digital World. Apparently, there's been quite a few here already," Loren told her friend and went over to help him up, "And it looks like its our turn."

"Okay," Taylor said as he finally stood on his feet again, "Doesn't sound too hard. All we have to do is defeat this 'Dark One' that Dinohumon was talking about during the fight and that's it, right?"

"Well, not exactly..." Lopmon said, "You need something to give you power to take on the Dark One and all of his forces. If you go against him as you currently are, we won't be seeing you again anytime soon."

"Can't we use the Digi-whatevers and kick his butt?"

"It's not that simple," Lopmon told him, "True that the Digivices are powerful, but alone it's not enough to even begin to challenge him. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Alexa questioned the Digimon.

"Wait here a minute," Lopmon said and ran out the door of her hut. After a few seconds, she returned carrying something in her arms, "Maybe you can use this."

"And this would be what, exactly?" DJ asked.

"This is the Armour of one of the Legendary Knightmon who were the only ones to defeat the Dark One. All the other Digimon have tried using the Armour against Dinohumon but we haven't been able to even activate it. Maybe you DigiDestined can wield the Armour and stop Dinohumon!"

Taylor took a closer look at the Armour. It was your basic outfit, with a breastplate, helmet, shoulder-guards and all that stuff, but it was decorated strangely. It was all red with weird curves on the outside, shaped like flames. Outlining the edge was a yellow line going around all pieces of the armour. The helmet was the strangest part. It didn't really protect all of your face, just the top half. It had eyeholes and was shaped like a dragon's head. Engraved in different places of the Armour like the shoulder-guards and the knee protectors were again more the strange characters the DigiDestined had seen. A sword with a curved upward and downward hilt in a holster completed the strange armour set.

"And we use this how?" Taylor asked. Before Lopmon could answer, Dinohumon's voice could be heard again, laughing as he was destroying the village again, "Never mind. I'll find out firsthand!"

Grabbing the Armour, Taylor rushed outside despite the warning of his friends. Dinohumon was slashing with his knives at the huts and various Digimon villagers when he took sight of Taylor and the Armour.

"Ah! I told you I'd be back! Now we can finish this!" Dinohumon said as he prepared for battle against the boy.

"But it won't go like last time," Taylor taunted as he put down the Armour of a Legendary Digimon, "Because I've got a secret weapon."

"Oh really? Let's see, then!"

"All right, but I warn you, once I activate it, you're going down!" Taylor said, "Armour, Activate!"

The Armour did nothing.

"Ahem...heh heh..." Taylor laughed nervously, "Legendary Armour, Rise Up!"

Still nothing.

"Super Armour, Please Get Up and Fight!" Taylor began to beg to the still lifeless Armour.

"This is ludicrous," DJ said from behind Taylor as the others watched from the hut.

"You're right, kid. It's not going to go like last time," Dinohumon said, "Because I'm going to win!! Lizard Dance!!"

Dinohumon began spinning around and slashed at the defenceless Taylor who still was trying to make the Armour work. Each hit slashed the boy and he yelled in pain each time. The other kids and Digimon either averted their eyes or gaped in horror at what was happening to their friend. Soon, Taylor was on the ground, panting and still begging the Armour to work.

"This is where it ends, boy! Say goodbye!!" Dinohumon yelled as he brought down his knives towards Taylor's body.

"Please...why don't you work..." Taylor whispered softly to the Armour, as if he was saying his last goodbye, "I don't want to die...I have to save the village...I need to help my friends...I need to apologise to Mom..."

"TAYLOR!!" he could hear the others scream and hear Dinohumon's laugh as the knives got closer to him.

"If any trace of the warrior you once were is in there...please give me strength...to protect them...please..." Taylor began to cry and his tears fell onto the Armour.

Which then started glowing.

In a burst of flame, the Armour deflected Dinohumon's knives and he was forced back, not only to pick them back up, but to also prepare to charge against the Armour as well. Taylor looked at the Armour and gasped at what was happening.

"Did you...did you...hear me?" Taylor asked it. Before he knew it, the glowing Armour disappeared into his Digivice on his arm. Taylor looked at the screen and saw the Armour on it and imposed over it in red letters was the word "READY".

Taylor stood up and faced Dinohumon, who was ready to destroy the boy. Then and there, at that spot in the Digital World, Taylor Motosuke knew why he was there. What he was supposed to do. And how to do it. Taylor stretched out his arm and made it so the screen was facing Dinohumon. And with that, he pressed a button on his Digivice and said some words that he somehow knew he was always destined to say:

"Knightmon Digivolution, Activate!! Courageous Flame!!"

The screen of his Digivice glowed brightly and then shot out a long stream of fire from it. The fire turned around and charged towards the boy who had his arms spread out as if he was welcoming it. The fire split into many different rings, which were sent to different parts of his body. The blazing circles burned off his clothes. On his arms, the fire blazed the skin, uniting to create armour. The red and yellow arm-armour now rested on the arm. Next on his legs, the fire rings joined together and created leg armour for the boy. Then on his chest, the burning rings fused to make shoulder-guards, a breastplate and a belt. Finally, the rings circling his face united to make a helmet and new hair for the boy. The dragon helmet fit onto his face perfectly and he could see out the eyeholes. The hair behind him had been cut short and a sword formed on the boy's new back. Whatever wasn't covered with armour was either a black skin-suit or belts. He reached behind him and took his sword from its holster, and it shined with blazing glory. He slashed it a couple times and then paused in a pose that made him look heroic, with flames burning behind him.

"PyroKnightmon!!" the new figure announced itself.

The others all gasped at the new figure in the place of their friend. They couldn't believe what had happened to him when he used the Armour. Neither could Dinohumon, who had briefly paused to look at the Digimon.

"PyroKnightmon! Not one of the Legendary Knightmon who defeated my master!" Dinohumon gasped.

"One and the same," the Knight Digimon said in a voice that wasn't Taylor's yet was at the same time. It sounded older.

"Well, I will not allow you to stop my master's plans a second time! Lizard Dance!!" Dinohumon began to spin again with the knives, coming closer and closer to the Knight.

"Fine, Lizard Boy! Let's dance!!" PyroKnightmon said as he took his sword and charged towards Dinohumon, "Inferno Slash!!"

The sword generated fire and PyroKnightmon slashed it towards Dinohumon, which managed to stop him in his tracks.

"That won't stop me!" Dinohumon yelled as he plunged his knives towards Taylor's new form.

"Me neither!" PyroKnightmon said as he used the sword to swish the knives away from the attacking Digimon, "Don't you know its not safe to play with knives?"

"I still have my axe!" Dinohumon said as he drew his axe and swung it horizontally at PyroKnightmon, who jumped before it hit him.

"Got to do better than that!" PyroKnightmon taunted. Dinohumon swung again, but this time vertically. Again, PyroKnightmon dodged it, "Come on, don't you have anything better?"

"GRAGH!! I'll show you better! Lizard Dance!!" Dinohumon yelled as he swung his axe around and around. He began whirling towards one of the huts, hoping to destroy it and the Digimon inside, but PyroKnightmon dashed in front of the hut and took the hit.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" he yelled.

"HA HA HA!! Who's better now, Knightmon?" Dinohumon asked as he brought his axe down upon PyroKnightmon, who countered it with his sword. Now it was a contest of strength. Both of them were matched evenly as they pushed back and forth with their blades.

Meanwhile, the other kids and the villager Digimon were staring at the fight between Dinohumon and PyroKnightmon.

"That big red Knight Digimon is Taylor!?" Loren asked in disbelief.

"He ," Alexa said.

"Yeah, Taylor! Whip that Digimon!" Noah cheered for his friend.

DJ just stared at the fight with his mouth open, wondering if this really was the Taylor Motosuke they met at school today and was on Worm with about an hour ago.

"I won't...let you...hurt these Digimon...ANYMORE!!" PyroKnightmon yelled as he added more strength to his muscles and slashed Dinohumon's axe to the side.

"My axe! No!" Dinohumon cried, "This can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is. Now get out of here and tell your master that PyroKnightmon's back," PyroKnightmon commanded while he brandished his sword, aimed at Dinohumon's neck.

"All right...all right!" Dinohumon cried as PyroKnightmon lowered his sword and let the Digimon go. Dinohumon whimpered like a little puppy as he went to pick up his weapons. But then he got a better idea. With PyroKnightmon's back turned as he went back to the hut with the other children, Dinohumon picked up axe and knives and charged towards the knight, "But first I'll my master that he's also dead! MWA HA HA!!"

"PyroKnightmon! Look out behind you!" Alexa called as PyroKnightmon was coming toward them.

"Wha...?" he said too late as the weapons slashed his backside and he was sent to the ground. His was on his stomach, eyes closed as his opponent laughed.

"Ha ha! The mighty Knightmon of Fire, down on the ground before the mighty Dinohumon! I'll finish you off before you can attack my master! Lizard Dance!!" Dinohumon yelled as he spun his weapons yet again towards PyroKnightmon, who was just lying still on the ground.

"PyroKnightmon, no!!" Lopmon cried.

"Get up, PyroKnightmon!" the other Digimon cried.

"Come on, Taylor! Get up, he's coming!" the children cried. But it wasn't working. PyroKnightmon was still on the ground and Dinohumon was about to win. Then, they all cried one word that made PyroKnightmon finally move.

"TAYLOR!!"

With this, his eyes snapped open and he rolled over to the side, missing the attack yet again.

"Same old thing, with you," PyroKnightmon said as he stood up, "You never come up with anything new. You just use that one attack over and over. I, on the other hand, have something new."

"RAGH!!" Dinohumon yelled as he dashed toward the Knight, wielding his weapons while PyroKnightmon took his sword.

"Check this move! Dragonforce Sword!!" PyroKnightmon called out as he was charged up with flames and seemed to disappear as Dinohumon reached his spot, but then reappeared just a few feet away, kneeling and holding his sword out, like he was finishing a sword move. Time seemed to freeze as everyone held his or her breath, hoping PyroKnightmon had finally won.

And then, Dinohumon exploded into bits and pieces of data, flying through the air.

"And that ends that," PyroKnightmon said as he got up and raised his sword, which began to glow. The data pieces were absorbed into his sword. After every last piece was gathered into the sword and it stopped glowing, he sheathed it.

"Whoa..." everyone in the village gasped as they realised that the Knightmon of Fire had returned and saved the village. They rushed up to PyroKnightmon, surrounding him and bombarding him with praise.

"That was amazing!" one Digimon said.

"Incredible!" another cheered.

"Unforgettable!" yet another cried.

The other kids were still stunned that Taylor had become a Knightmon to defeat Dinohumon. Nonetheless, they went over to show their support.

"Taylor, or PyroKnightmon, or whoever you are, you were outstanding!" Loren said.

"That ROCKED!!" Noah cheered, "You owned that Digimon!"

"Wait to go, Taylor!" Alexa added.

DJ, however, kept quiet as the others continued to cheer their friend turned Knightmon.

"It was nothing..." PyroKnightmon said sheepishly as he scratched his head with one of his hands. Suddenly, he felt strange as he started glowing. A burst of flame surrounded him and covered him as everyone paused to see what would happen. In a moment, the flame died out and Taylor Motosuke was left in place of PyroKnightmon.

"PyroKnightmon, you're back to being a child again," Lopmon noted.

"Well, I was always a child," Taylor said as he checked his Digivice. On the screen was the Courageous Flame Armour, now in storage in the high-tech device. Briefly, before it faded, Taylor saw PyroKnightmon, as he had just been, smiling back at him and giving him a thumbs-up.

"Thank you for getting rid of Dinohumon and saving our village, DigiDestined," Lopmon bowed before Taylor, "We couldn't have done it on our own."

"No problem," Taylor grinned, "But I think we should be going."

"Oh, but you must stay for something to eat," Lopmon insisted.

"No thanks," Alexa said, "We just had something and we need to get going."

"Well then, DigiDestined, I wish you well in your future travels," Lopmon said, "And you're always welcome in Seren Village."

"Thanks," the DigiDestined said as they bowed back and left the village, waving goodbye as the villagers waved back, promising to tell the tale of PyroKnightmon to future generations.

"Think we should call Worm now?" Loren asked.

"We might as well give it a try," Noah said as he held up his Digivice and tried pressing a few buttons, "Come on, come on, work! I don't want to be stuck here forever!"

"I don't know, I think I might get to like this place," Taylor grinned, remembering his battle just a couple minutes ago.

"Wait, here we go," Noah said as he pushed another button, "Trailmon Call."

After he pushed it, they heard a loud whistle as they saw Worm come up on the tracks. They realised they weren't at the terminal so they had to run up to the platform. Just as they got on the platform, Worm arrived.

"So youngins, have fun without me?" Worm asked.

"Kind of," Taylor said.

"Where you want to go?"

"Um...well..." Taylor didn't really have a destination in mind when Noah called Worm. He turned to the others and asked what they should do. They all agreed on one thing, "Well, we'd like to...go back to where you took us from last time, if you can, that is."

"Of course I can! But first, you got tickets?" Worm asked.

"Uh...um...we got these and called you with them, didn't we?" Alexa asked as she held her Digivice for Worm to see.

"That you did, that you did. I guess I could take you back, if..."

"If what?" Noah wondered.

"If you tell me what you did before you called me here," Worm replied.

"Sure we can, right guys?" Taylor asked the others.

"Of course!" they replied.

"Then get on board, this Trailmon's leaving now!" Worm said as the car doors opened and the kids climbed in, "Next Stop: Home!"

Worm began to move and as the kids began to tell him about Dinohumon and the village, the train picked up speed and was headed for a rip in space it opened through its whistle. As they travelled through the void again, Taylor told Worm all about his Digivolution to PyroKnightmon and how he whipped Dinohumon and sealed his data in the sword. Before he knew it, the train stopped and the group was back in the terminal where they boarded Worm, mist and all. Time had passed rapidly, as the sun was setting.

"This is 'Home'! Everybody out!" Worm ordered as the doors opened and the DigiDestined filed out, "That must've been some adventure you had. And I bet you're gonna have plenty more. I gotta go back now. Still have more passengers to transport besides you."

"But Worm, wait! How do we get back to the Digital World?" Taylor asked. He didn't want to leave that place where he could become a hero with his Digivice and Armour.

"Use that thing on your wrist to call a Trailmon here whenever you want! I'll tell the other Trailmon about you guys and they should be more than happy to help you, for a price, that is!" Worm called as he started off and the mist began to fade, "See you all later!"

The children watched Worm as he disappeared into the distance and when he had vanished from total sight, so did the mist they were in. The group remained silent for a minute, contemplating everything that had just happened. Then, DJ broke the silence as he left.

"Wait, DJ! Come back!" Loren pleaded as DJ continued to walk out of the station.

"Let him go," Noah said, "We're better off without him. He barely said anything while we were in the Digital World."

"But..."

"I guess I'd better go," Alexa said, "My train's on the other side and it goes the other way. Bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Alexa!" Noah and Taylor waved as she left them to go to the other side of the terminal.

"I'll go, too," Loren said, "I live around the school anyway, so I shouldn't even be here. Maybe I can still catch DJ..."

"Well, good luck to you," Taylor said as Loren ran off to go home and maybe run into DJ.

"What's your stop, Taylor?" Noah asked.

"Six or seven after I get on."

"Cool. Mine's about the same. I still can't get over what just happened! You rock, man!"

"Yeah, I guess I do..." Taylor smiled as the train they were waiting for pulled up and they boarded.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Oh, Taylor, welcome back. How was your first day?"

"It was good," Taylor said as he took off his shoes and placed them by the door. He walked towards the kitchen, where his mother was making dinner. She turned to him and noticed the bruises on his body.

"Taylor Motosuke! What happened to you?" Mrs. Motosuke asked her son.

"What, this?" Taylor pointed to some of his bruises, "I got into a fight, that's all."

"Who did you fight?"

"I'd rather not say..." Taylor said as he looked away.

"Hey bro..." Ben said as he passed by before taking a good look at Taylor, "Whoa! Who did a number on you?"

"Shut up, Ben..." Taylor muttered. Then, he remembered what happened this morning, "Hey, Mom? I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Oh, that's okay, Taylor. I knew you were still angry about moving."

"No, Mom. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to say it, I was still angry. I really want to be part of this family," Taylor said as he looked at Ben, "Even if there's a problem child..."

"Hey! You're the problem child!" Ben called back.

"Anyway, I think I might like living here better than in Osaka. I made a bunch of new friends and I found this really cool place to go after school."

"Why don't you tell us about it over dinner? Your father should be home any minute, so help me set the table," Taylor's mother said as Taylor went to take out some cutlery.

He still couldn't believe what had happened. He had met new friends. He had taken a train to another world. He had transformed into a legendary hero. And this was all on the first day!

Something told Taylor he was going to like living in Tokyo...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

How'd you like it? I know it was long, but it's the first chapter, after all. I hope you enjoyed it. Would you like to see this story continued? Why not drop a review or two to show you like it? And also check out my other Digimon story: Digimon X, continuing with new chapters every month!


	2. Gaiamon, Earth Knightmon

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Digimon, but the "DigiDestined Knights", that's what I'm calling my team for now, and their Knightmon forms are my creation, so don't steal.

**Digimon Heroes **

**By DigiScanner-Shonen**

**Legend Two: Gaiamon, Earth Knightmon**

DJ Yoshida was still awake at that hour, sometime in the morning, lying in his bed. He had come to understand why he was seeing Trailmon in the Real World, but he wasn't fully able to comprehend what he was supposed to do. He was a DigiDestined? Who made the choice for him? He never wanted to see the thing in the first place or even go to another world made entirely of digital information. He didn't want to explore it or even save it since he was one of the chosen few.

But then again, he wasn't alone in this.

Lopmon had told him that many other DigiDestined had come before him, but few had the power to change into Digimon, much less legendary ones. It seemed that destiny had chosen the time for DigiDestined to become extraordinary heroes in this, one of their most desperate hours. DJ didn't want to be a hero; he just wanted to remain one of the coolest kids around. People envied him, girls wanted him and boys would give anything to be in his shoes for a day. And why not? He had cool hair, a dazzling smile and some of the best brains in the school. Who'd want to give all that up just to be a hero in another world where the tiniest slip-up could cause the world to end?

Then, DJ thought of Taylor Motosuke.

Taylor wanted to be that hero. DJ remembered how Taylor had Knightmon Digivolved with the Armour they found to become PyroKnightmon, one the mythic Digimon who saved the Digital World years ago. He also remembered how Taylor had defeated the Digimon who threatened Seren Village, Dinohumon. And how he had been praised by the villagers and the other kids as a hero. DJ kept quiet all that time because he didn't believe that someone could be cooler than him. Especially not some kid who moved from a city far away and had only been a Tokyo a couple of days.

No one could be as cool as DJ Yoshida.

But wait, the other kids who were there with him and Taylor: Noah, Loren and Alexa. They thought Taylor, as PyroKnightmon, was incredible. They thought he was better than DJ. They thought he was, dare he think it, cool. That couldn't be possible! It shouldn't be!

DJ thought of Taylor laughing in his face as everyone else turned to him as the new cool one, leaving DJ a has-been. His reputation, looks and attitude all overlooked because of some new kid at his school who could become a hero in another world.

That was it. He couldn't take someone being cooler than him. DJ turned to the side of his bed and looked at his Digivice, lying on his desk next to his bed. The next time he went to the Digital World, DJ was going to get the next Armour. He didn't care how he did it, he would get an Armour.

DJ Yoshida wasn't going to let some common student out-cool him.

* * *

Taylor Motosuke was too excited to sleep that night, still thinking of the battle yesterday when his mother called him to get up for breakfast. Grabbing his Digivice and placing it on his wrist, he got dressed, brushed his teeth and went immediately to the kitchen, anticipating breakfast. His mother and brother were already there; his father was just leaving.

"I'll see you later, honey. There's supposed to be a big scoop on the west side of town and I have to get there before the early news starts," Mr. Motosuke said as he slipped on his shoes and lifted his briefcase up, "Goodbye, Ben. Have a good day, Taylor. And remember what we talked about last night."

"I know, Dad," Taylor said, "I won't get into any more fights."

"That's my son," he said as he closed the door behind him and left.

What he didn't know was that Taylor was crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Hey bro," Ben said as he shoved down another piece of sushi from his breakfast, "I've been meaning to ask you about that watch you got."

"Oh, that. I got it yesterday after school."

"Really? From where?"

"Where? Ah...er..." Taylor tried to think up a good excuse about his Digivice, "From the...school."

"Why?"

"It was...a gift for coming to the school," Taylor said as he sat down and snatched a couple of sushi rolls from his brother's plate.

"Hey! Mom, Taylor took my sushi!"

"Taylor, that sushi was Ben's."

"Well, yeah, but I'm pretty hungry and I want to get to school pretty fast," Taylor told her between chomps, "I need to talk with my new friends."

"Oh, yes, your friends. What were their names again?"

"Noah Ito, Alexa Hidoyuki, Loren Takara and DJ Yoshida. It's about the place we're going after school from now on."

"Where are you going after school, anyway?" Ben asked.

"Can't tell you. I don't want my friends to see the hideous monster of our family."

"MOM!"

"Taylor, apologise right now to your brother."

"Can't. Gotta go," Taylor said as went back to his room and picked up his backpack from where he left it by his bed, "See ya."

"Taylor, I'm going shopping today, so this should be the last day you have to buy cafeteria food," Mrs. Motosuke called after her son, "Here's the money."

"No thanks, Mom. Noah promised to share some food with me."

"What about your train tickets?"

"I already got that money in my pockets. 'Bye!" Taylor called as he got out the door and headed for the elevator. As he pushed the button to call it, he thought again of fighting Dinohumon. How he had rocked the dinosaur back in the Digital World! He couldn't wait to go back and become PyroKnightmon again!

As the elevator arrived, Taylor entered and couldn't wait to talk to the others about his victory.

* * *

"Dude, you so rocked as PyroKnightmon!" Noah told his friend as they stood outside the school, waiting for the bell to ring. He, Taylor, Loren and Alexa were all there, talking about PyroKnightmon and the Digital World, "You just slashed once and that Digimon was data before you could blink!"

"I know! It was just so amazing!" Alexa said, "Taylor, how did it feel to be a Digimon?"

"Well, it felt...strange. You could feel the power rushing through you and you had the feeling you could do anything if you believed in yourself enough," Taylor described, "I believed I could beat Dinohumon and it happened."

"Those attacks were too cool. What were they again?" Noah asked.

"Inferno Slash and Dragonforce Sword. Those were my, er, PyroKnightmon's attacks. It wasn't totally me."

"What?" Loren wondered, "What do you mean? Of course, it was you! It was all you!"

"Well, it was me inside, but there was something else inside PyroKnightmon with me."

"What do you think it was?" Alexa asked.

"I think it was the spirit of the original PyroKnightmon. I was controlling him, with the movements and attacks, but it was like something was telling me what to do and guiding me through it."

"Hey! DJ's here! Yoo hoo! DJ!" Loren called out as she caught sight of the approaching boy. As he passed, he glanced at the group talking. Noah was staring back with some resentment, Alexa was blushing and Loren was waving her arms all around, trying to get DJ to look at her. And of course, there was Taylor, looking back at DJ, with a bit of a smug look on his face.

After the glance, DJ quickly snorted and continued walking past.

"Oooh...he didn't look at me..." Loren sniffed.

"It's okay. We don't need him anyway," Noah said, "But its not fair, Taylor. I mean you Knightmon Digivolving and the rest of us can't."

"Well, maybe when we go back to the Digital World, you'll all find your Armours, too," Taylor said.

"If we can get back, that is," Alexa pointed out. They all remained silent, wondering if they could get back. Then, the bell rang and they all went to their different classes.

* * *

"I hate Math..." Noah said plainly during their last block, "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. Why'd Mr. Matoru have to give us so much? I'm never going to get it all done by tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know the feel," Taylor said, "Math's not my best either."

"I wasn't referring to the math, so much as the load."

"Ah..."

"But forget Math, the Digital World's way better! You rocked the Digimon!"

"You've told him that for the last five hours, Noah..." Alexa noted, "I'm sure Taylor's getting tired of hearing that."

"I'm not, actually," Taylor grinned, still remembering his fight with Dinohumon and his Knightmon Digivolution.

"So how are we going to get back into the Digital World?" Noah asked.

"Same as last time, on Trailmon. I can't wait to go back there and become PyroKnightmon again!"

"You were undeniably cool as that big red knight, better than DJ could ever hope to be! Right, Alexa?"

"Well, he was pretty cool, but still not as cool as DJ," Alexa sighed.

"Come off him, Alexa. He barely knows you exist."

"But he still knows!"

"I will never understand you women..." Noah shook his head and sighed.

"Motosuke! Hidoyuki! Ito!" the teacher slammed down his ruler onto a nearby desk and the three snapped back to the class, "Since you like talking so much, why don't you tell the class what we're doing?"

"Um...er..."

"You're staying after school and I want a 200 word essay on why it is important to listen. I don't want this happening again, understand?"

"Yes, sir," the three nodded.

"Good. Now back to the lesson plan..."

"Stay after school? No fair!" Noah whined, "What if a Trailmon shows up while we're in detention?"

"We'll just have to deal with it and go tomorrow," Alexa said.

"But didn't Worm say we just had to use the Digivices to call a Trailmon to get us back?" Taylor wondered.

"Hey, he did!"

"We're back in business, baby!" Noah cheered.

"Motosuke! Hidoyuki! Ito! Do you want the essay to be 400 words?" the teacher asked as he slammed his ruler down on the desk again.

* * *

"Loren!" Alexa called as she ran across the field to where her friend was waiting with Taylor and Noah. Detention was finally over and a few kids were leaving the school as the sun was beginning to draw closer to the western horizon.

"It's about time! Where've you been?" Loren asked.

"Detention and essay-writing. Man, my hand's got writer's cramp..." Noah said as he tried to flex his fingers.

"Well, it's good that you're here. I was afraid I'd have to go to the Digital World all by myself."

"Oh yeah, the Digital World! C'mon, let's go!" Taylor said.

"Wait, you'll never guess who's coming with us!" Loren said as she stepped to the side, revealing a familiar face, "It's DJ! He's agreed to come to the Digital World with us and help protect us!"

"DJ? We don't need him when we've got Taylor," Noah dismissed, "Besides, DJ doesn't have an Armour like Taylor."

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that DJ's coming with us and that's that. Come on, let's go to the Digital World," Loren said as the group began heading off toward the train station.

DJ walked in silence as the group passed the blocks on their way, all the while thinking of getting to the digital realm and gaining an Armour, thereby re-establishing him as the coolest guy around. He didn't really care for the adventure or the others, he just wanted the Armour. And he'd get it.

He'd make sure of it.

"Okay, so we call Worm like last time with the Digivices, right?" Alexa asked as they stood on the platform, fiddling with the watches on their arms, "Noah, just how'd you get there?"

"Oh, I scrolled using one of the grey buttons and when I found 'Trailmon Call', I just tapped the screen."

"Like this?" Alexa asked as she scrolled through the device and tapped the screen when it said Trailmon Call. When she did, a light mist surrounded the group and everyone around them disappeared. Then, a whistle sounded.

"Here comes our ride," Taylor said as a train pulled up in front of them. The front was a blue engine with a red in the middle and a kind of light extending from its head, pulling three or four carriages.

"Hey, that's not Worm!" Loren said.

"You're right, I'm not. Call me Angler the Trailmon," the train spoke with a kind of accent, "I heard about you from Worm and I was the Trailmon closest to the entryway to the Real World, so here I am. Now, are you getting on, or should I leave?"

"No, no! We're getting on!" Taylor said as the doors of the carriages opened and the group stepped inside, taking seats, "All right, Angler, take us to the Digital World!"

"You got it!" Angler replied as the whistle sounded again and the train began to move.

"I can't wait to see PyroKnightmon re-emerge," Loren said, "Think you can Knight-whatever again when we get there?"

"First, it's called Knightmon Digivolve, and yes, I'm sure I can do it," Taylor answered, "I have to or we're in serious trouble when we arrive."

Angler ran along the track with his passengers, gaining more and more speed as he charged toward a hole in space. Before the kids knew it, they had passed into the void again, with the numbers, monsters and locations flying past them again.

DJ wasn't paying attention to the surroundings, or the ramblings of the others. He was keeping to himself, thinking over and over how he would not let Taylor become cooler than him. When they got there, he'd have to find his Armour. There would be no stopping him whatsoever.

Light suddenly penetrated the cars and then died down as the train began to slow. The area Angler was passing through now had a large mountain somewhere in the distance, but the immediate area had a small field, a couple of mini-forests, and a village just through the forest right by the terminal the group was now pulling up to. The terminal was just like the previous one in Seren Field, except the overhanging nameplate was "Yashiyoko Mountain Terminal".

"This is Yashiyoko Mountain! Everybody out!" Angler announced as the Trailmon finally stopped and the carriage doors opened. The DigiDestined stepped out onto the platform and turned to thank their ride.

"Thanks a lot, Angler," Alexa bowed in respect.

"It's nothing. When you're done, call me back with that thing on your arms. Meanwhile, I got a lot more passengers to transport. See ya!" Angler called as he sounded his whistle and chugged off into the distance. They watched him go out of sight before Taylor leapt off the terminal.

"All right! We're back! I can't wait to kick butt again!" Taylor cheered, "Just point me in the direction of an evil Digimon and he's going down! Just one flick of the Dragonforce Sword and BAM!!"

"Whoa there, Tay," Noah said as he came down to his friend's level, "Much as I'd like to see you do that again, I think we need a plan."

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't Knightmon Digivolve."

"No, I'm not! I just think we should get some background information on where we are before we do anything."

"I actually agree with Noah," Alexa said, "We're here to save the Digital World, even if its little by little. Maybe someone in the village I saw as we came here needs help?"

"Yeah, let's go see, Taylor," Loren added, "And even if you can become PyroKnightmon, we've got DJ to protect us."

"Yes, please protect us, D..." Alexa started as she turned around to face DJ, but found she was staring at nothing, "DJ? DJ, where'd you go? No, DJ!"

"DJ!! COME BACK!!" Loren cried out as she sank to her knees in despair, "Protect me!!"

"We don't need him when we got Taylor," Noah reassured the girls, "He probably got fed up with your praise and ditched."

"We'll find him sooner or later, guys," Taylor said as he looked down at his Digivice, "And if he's in trouble, I'll just Knightmon Digivolve and save his butt. Come on, let's go. I can't wait to be PyroKnightmon again! Follow me!"

Taylor led the group into the forest closest to the terminal as the group started calling out DJ's name.

* * *

_It's about time I got away from them, _DJ thought as he jogged through the trees, _I thought the train ride would never end. And I'm sick of how they treat Taylor as if he's cooler than me. No matter. Once I find an Armour, I'll once again be the coolest guy around. Now, if I were an Armour, where would I be?_

DJ continued jogging through the trees, ignoring the calls of the others for him. He lifted his Digivice to face level, thinking maybe it could help. Trying to push several buttons while running wasn't an easy task, so he stopped and started messing with the device. As he pushed the buttons, he ran through programs. "Trailmon Call," "Data Storage," "Set Clock Time"...

Wait, what was that last one?

He backtracked a little and saw "Map Overview" appear on the screen. Pressing what he thought was the execute button, the words on the screen disappeared, replaced with a 2-D Map of Yashiyoko Mountain. Many different coloured dots were on the screen. The four ones in a group, one red, another blue, the third yellow and the final a light shade of pink, were supposedly the others. The green dot just a little ways from them was him. There were some light blue dots in the area that looked like the village, probably the signals of Digimon. But wait...there were two light blue dots pretty close to DJ's dot.

And they were coming fast.

"AAAAHHHH!! HELP SOMEONE!!"

"What?" DJ asked as he turned around and saw what looked like a small mushroom thing being chased by a blue lizard in green pants with armour on miscellaneous parts on his body, with red hair and a helmet with no eyeholes covering the top part of his face, "What the heck!?"

"You cannot escape! You will be captured!" the chaser cried, "No one can escape Strikedramon!"

"Strikedramon?" DJ asked and his Digivice brought up a screen with the chasing Digimon's data.

"Strikedramon, a Vaccine-type, Dragon Man, Champion level Digimon," the Digivice read off, "Strikedramon will usually search for opponents worthy of their mighty strength. Attacks include Strike Claw and Strike Fang."

"So why is it chasing the poor mushroom thing?" DJ wondered.

"HELP, PLEASE!!" the mushroom Digimon cried again.

"No help will come for you, Mushroomon! No one has fought Strikedramon and lived! Strike Claw!!" Strikedramon yelled as he slashed at Mushroomon.

"NOOO!! HELP!!"

"Hey, stop that!" DJ suddenly cried out, without really knowing why, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Hmmm?" Strikedramon stopped his attack and turned toward the boy just a few feet away from him, "Who are you to tell me what to do? I serve no one but the Dark One!"

"Dark One?"

"Yes, I am his loyal servant who always accomplishes what he asks. No one tells me what to do but him! Take this, boy! Strike Fang!!" Strikedramon bared his teeth and rushed towards DJ. DJ was ready to take the hit, when...

"Fungus Crusher!!"

A parade of mushrooms rained upon Strikedramon, filling his mouth so the Digimon couldn't crunch the boy. Both the Digimon and the boy turned to the source of the attack, the small purple and yellow Digimon, Mushroomon.

"Mmph, mmmph," Strikedramon tried to speak, but was unable to, "Mmph! Mmmmph!"

"Can't attack if you can't yell it out, can you?" Mushroomon asked.

Strikedramon looked like he was at a loss, so he quickly ran off into the forest, hoping to get the mushrooms out of his mouth as soon as he could.

"There, I bought us some time..." Mushroomon said, "Come on, hurry!"

"Wait a second, shorty," DJ said, "First you yell for help, then you tell me to come with you? You look like you can take care of yourself."

"That was a lucky hit! And I yelled for help so someone could help me find the Armour to save my friends!"

"Armour?! What are you talking about?"

"That Strikedramon that was chasing me serves the Dark One who intends to rule the Digital World. He was sent here to infect the whole area with darkness. Those who resist are sent to the place after deletion! I managed to sneak out of the village he was attacking, but he spotted me escaping and here we are now. But I've got to find the Armour!"

"What Armour?"

"Duh, the Armour of one of the Legendary Knightmon! Where've you been, pal? The Dark One won't stop until the whole Digital World is under his control, and the only ones who can stop him are the Knightmon! They say somewhere in this forest is the Armour of the Knight of Earth. If I can use it, I can stop Strikedramon and maybe take on the Dark One!"

"Do you know where it is? I need it, too!"

"Oh, no you don't! You're some kind of thief, waiting to steal it from me before I use it! Well, I won't fall for that!"

"Come off it, I just saved you!"

"More like I saved you, kid."

"It's not kid, it's DJ. And you're Mushroomon, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Listen, I have an idea that could benefit the both of us..."

* * *

"So where exactly in this area is the Armour?"

"Keep digging, DJ! You'll know it when you see it!"

The two of them came to a bit of a compromise/contest. They'd help each other find the Armour by looking around the area. Whoever found it first would get to keep it. So basically, it was now a battle of wills to find the Armour first. Mushroomon wanted it to save his friends while DJ wanted it to impress the others and be cooler than Taylor. Secretly, DJ wanted to also stop Strikedramon, but he wouldn't admit it.

But of course, they'd been digging for a while now and they were both getting tired.

_Man, I need to take a break, _DJ thought as he wiped his brow, but then looked back at Mushroomon still going, _No, I can't stop now. I can't let him find the Armour first. I need that Earth Armour to prove to the others that I'm still the coolest one around. And I'm not going to let some small mushroom-thing outdo me!_

DJ continued to dig with the shovel Mushroomon had made him out of a nearby tree, determined to find the Armour first. He was sore, he was panting and he looked worse for the wear, but he wouldn't give up.

After yet another minute of digging, a kind of "THUD" was heard on Mushroomon's side. The Rookie Digimon became excited and began to dig faster and faster. Before long, Mushroomon had uncovered what they'd been looking for.

"Yes, I found it! I found it, I found it! The Armour of the Legendary Knightmon!!" Mushroomon cheered.

DJ looked over the Armour, composed of a breastplate, leg guards, shoulder guards, two large gauntlets and a helmet, which had a mask to block the mouth from view and cover the lower area. It was grey, trimmed with some black along the outer edge. On the shoulder guards, breastplate and the top part of the helmet on both sides was another strange symbol that DJ couldn't quite make heads or tails of.

"Just like we promised, I get to keep it!" Mushroomon reminded DJ.

"Yeah. Yeah you do..." DJ said sadly, thinking of what he could've done with the Armour and how cool he'd become with its help.

"Okay! It's time to go and stop Strikedramon permanently!" Mushroom said as he stepped into the Armour, "Let's go, Armour!"

Both of them waited for something to happen, but nothing on, move!"

Still nothing.

"We gotta go and stop Strikedramon! Do as I say and power me up to fight him!!"

"I don't think it's intelligent..." DJ started, but then remembered how PyroKnightmon's Armour activated when Taylor faced off against Dinohumon.

"Please work! Puh-le-he-ease!!"

"...it's not gonna work."

"It has, too! It must! It will! I need this to stop Strikedramon!"

"Stop me from what?" a voice said. Out of some nearby brushes came Strikedramon, mushroom-free and ready for revenge, "I despise mushrooms! I especially despise Digimon who defy me and my master! Prepare to pay, Mushroomon! Strike Claw!!"

Strikedramon slashed at Mushroomon, sending him flying headfirst into a tree. The Rookie slid down after impact, bruised with his eyes closed.

"Mushroomon!" DJ cried in shock.

"And now for you! Strike Claw!!" Strikedramon screamed as once again he slashed at the boy. The attack hit DJ and he was brought to his knees, screaming in pain. Strikedramon laughed as he raised his claws in the air, "Want me to end your misery? Fine! Take this!!"

"DJ!!" voices called out as a thrown stick was caught between Strikedramon's second attack and DJ. The stick was instantly deleted upon impact. Both the Digimon and the human turned to see four familiar faces. Taylor and the others had come to DJ's rescue.

"More who defy my master?"

"You bet we defy him!" Taylor answered, "Not only that, but we'll defeat him as well! I've waited all day to get a chance to do this again."

"Go, Taylor!" Noah cheered as the girls went over to DJ to help him up.

"To defeat my master, you'll first have to defeat me!" Strikedramon said, "Which you'll never do!"

"Oh, yeah? Let me prove you wrong!" Taylor said as he raised his forearm so it was beside his face, with the screen of the Digivice facing the opponent. Pressing a button on it, he said five simple words, "Knightmon Digivolution, Activate!! Courageous Flame!!"

As Taylor's evolution to become a Digimon began again, Loren and Alexa were fretting over DJ.

"DJ, are you all right?" Loren asked.

"You're not hurt too badly, are you?" Alexa added.

"...I'm fine," DJ said simply as he looked away from the girls. He was more concerned that he wouldn't be the coolest one around anymore. Taylor had again Knightmon Digivolved to take on an enemy and become a hero. DJ looked on in envy as the evolution finished and in place of Taylor Motosuke stood...

"PyroKnightmon!!" the Knightmon of Flame announced himself.

"So, the Flame Knight has finally shown himself. You were the one who defeated Dinohumon yesterday in Seren Field," Strikedramon said, bemused at the Digimon. Baring his teeth he continued, "He was not worthy to defeat a Legendary Knightmon. Today, I shall finish what he started: the destruction of PyroKnightmon! Strike Fang!!"

"Inferno Slash!!" PyroKnightmon's sword sent out a burst of flame right into Strikedramon, who was sent reeling back into a nearby tree.

"Argh!!"

"And I thought this was going to be a challenge..."

"Oh, but it is!!" Strikedramon said as he stood up, then seemingly disappeared.

"What the...?" PyroKnightmon asked as he looked around for the opponent. Strikedramon was nowhere to be found.

"Behind you!"

"Huh?" PyroKnightmon turned around too late as Strikedramon delivered a kick to PyroKnightmon's head. The grip on the sword was loosened and it flew from the transformed Taylor's hands and the Flame Knight was sent to the ground.

"Taylor!!" the others cried.

"You're nothing without your sword, Knightmon. Let me prove it!" Strikedramon called as he began dealing a series of blows to the fallen Digimon.

"Oh no, Taylor!" Alexa cried.

"Stop it!!" Loren screamed.

"Taylor, fight back!" Noah called.

DJ still was in shock as PyroKnightmon received his beating from Strikedramon. Their only protection had fallen and now there was a certainty that they'd all be killed right then and there after PyroKnightmon was finished off. It would all end here and be for nothing...

"D...J..."

"What?" DJ looked around for the source of the voice, and found it was coming from the same spot where Mushroomon had landed. He crawled his way over to the Rookie Digimon, who was still injured, but wasn't quite ready for deletion, "Mushroomon, you're okay..."

"Yeah...it'll take more than him to stop me..." Mushroomon panted, "Come on, let's get him..."

"You're still injured from that Strike Claw, you shouldn't fight. Besides, it's all over," DJ said as PyroKnightmon continued to be trampled, "Taylor's almost finished and we're next. We've got nothing to stop Strikedramon..."

"But we do...the Armour..."

"What?" DJ wondered. Then he remembered. How could he forget? "The Armour we found! We can use it to bring back the Earth Knight!"

"Correction..._you _can use it..."

"But, I thought we had an agreement and the Armour's all yours."

"You can wear it this one time...now quit talking to me and put on that Armour!" Mushroomon told him.

DJ complied as he crawled near the Armour, where it lay from before. It went unnoticed by Strikedramon, luckily, and was still there for the boy. But how would he get it to work?

Remembering how Taylor got the other Armour to work, DJ leaned in and placed one hand on the grey Armour. He whispered, "PyroKnightmon needs help and I'm the only one in a position to give it to him. At first, yes I wanted you only to be cool and better than Taylor, but I don't think that right now. Right now, I'm the only one that has a chance to stop Strikedramon, but I can't do it as I am. So please, if you can hear me at all, show me some kind of sign and lend me your powers..."

The grey armour began to glow and was sent into DJ's Digivice. The Armour appeared on the screen, imposed over it in red letters was the word "READY". DJ looked over to where Strikedramon was beating PyroKnightmon, and immediately stood up from where he was standing.

In the meantime, PyroKnightmon was heavily beaten, laying on the ground before Strikedramon, gasping for air. He felt so weak and helpless. As Strikedramon laughed out loud, a burst of flame engulfed PyroKnightmon and in a moment, Taylor was in his place, bruised and tired.

"Taylor!!" the others screamed for their fallen friend.

"And now, to show as a warning to all who would defy me and my master!" Strikedramon proclaimed as he readied to finish the boy.

"Hey, Striking Lizard!" DJ yelled from where he was.

"Hmm?"

"You want a real battle? I'll give you one!" DJ called out as he thrust one of his arms out to the side, the screen of the Digivice facing Strikedramon. Thrusting the other arm to the other side, DJ quickly brought it over with swiftness and pressed a button on his Digivice. As he did this, he cried, "Knightmon Digivolution, Activate!! Solid Earth!!"

The screen glowed with bright light and shot out a long line of jagged rocks, which then about faced and returned to DJ, whose arms were now crossed in front of his chest. The rocks came together to form rock rings which were sent all over his body. The rings tore the boy's clothes off of him. On his arms, the rings briefly came together to form a kind of rock armour before breaking off and revealing grey armour underneath. The same was done to his legs, chest and torso, breaking to reveal new armour. As the final rings circled his head, DJ closed his eyes as they came together briefly and broke off, revealing a new helmet, which also had DJ's sideburns and the hair at the back of his head sticking out. What was not covered in armour was covered by a white bodysuit. Snapping his eyes open and yelling a kind of battle cry out of his mask, the new Digimon raised his arms over his head and brought them down onto the ground, which shook very violently and raised a couple of pieces of land behind him. Assuming a battle stance with his fists curled and arms in front, the new Digimon announced himself.

"Gaiamon!!"

Everyone was frozen as they looked in awe at the new Digimon created from the Solid Earth Armour and the boy known as DJ Yoshida. Strikedramon, however, was less than impressed.

"So, another Knightmon has awakened. Well, that's just swell. That'll be two Legendary Knightmon I've defeated on my own! I'll go down in history and will surely find favour with my master!" Strikedramon laughed.

"Not unless I stop you first, Amphibian Breath," Gaiamon told him. Like PyroKnightmon, Gaiamon sounded like DJ, but wasn't at the same time.

"Really? Let's see you try!!" Strikedramon screamed as he rushed toward Gaiamon with his claws glowing. Gaiamon, in the meantime, was winding up his right arm behind him. The closer Strikedramon got, the faster Gaiamon's arm would spin. Then, at point blank, Strikedramon launched his attack, "Strike Claw!!"

"Richter Fist!!" Gaiamon cried as he sent his fist right into Strikedramon's face and the opponent was sent a few feet back, violently shaking.

"Wh-what happ-pened? What di-did y-you do to m-me?" Strikedramon asked as he violently shook.

"It's called the Richter Fist. I wind up my arm with energy so that it pulsates and launch it straight at the opponent. When he gets back up, he can't stop shaking," Gaiamon informed Strikedramon, "It throws off the enemy's body signals so he can't use his body properly. Now you can't fight me properly."

"D-don't c-count o-o-on it, kid," the Dragon Man Digimon told him as he tried to calm down his body. Focusing heavily on unmoving things, Strikedramon's body started to stop shaking slowly. After a moment, Strikedramon was completely still."

"What?!"

"Told you. Now to finish you like I was supposed to do to your friend over there," Strikedramon smirked as Taylor remained on the ground where Strikedramon left him. Before Gaiamon could blink, Strikedramon vanished.

"What? Not again!" Gaiamon started looking around for the enemy, until he felt a sting of pain on his leg, "Ahh!"

Then, he felt another on his neck, "Aahh!!"

And then, he felt it all over his body, "AAAAGGHHH!!!"

"How do you like that, Knightmon? It's my ultimate attack. I've trained myself to run at abnormally fast speeds and attack with Strike Claws while I do it! It's the perfect attack to bring down those who would challenge the will of my master!!" Strikedramon laughed as the attack continued and Gaiamon was bombarded with Strike Claws from every angle.

"DJ!! You can beat him!!" Loren screamed, "I know you can!!"

"Go, DJ! Stop his attack somehow!" Alexa added.

"Kick his butt, DJ!! You got the power of the Knightmon of Earth! Use it!!" Noah told the transformed boy.

"That's...right. I am the Knightmon of the Solid Earth. The entire structure of the Digital World is my weapon. I can use it to stop you, Strikedramon!" Gaiamon yelled as he raised his fists into the air and yelled out before bringing them down onto the earth, "Geo Shield!!"

From the point where Gaiamon brought down his fists, the earth around him began to crack. Some of the land rose up and formed a shield around him, protecting Gaiamon from the attacks.

"You think your little defence can stop me?" Strikedramon taunted.

"No, but this can!! RRRAAAHHH!!!" Gaiamon cried as the shield immediately burst outwards, sending rock flying in every which direction. The girls were forced to hide behind a tree to avoid the debris while Noah managed to grab Taylor and drag him behind a bush.

A rock shrapnel was flying through the air when it hit something and Strikedramon finally appeared in front of a rock wall, bruised from the shrapnel and the speed illusion broken. He held himself where he was bruised and growled at the Earth Knightmon.

"There you are!" Gaiamon said as he turned around to face Strikedramon, "I knew I had to slow you down before I could attack you so I broke the Geo Shield and made it into the Rock Shrapnel attack. You can't fool me twice!"

"This is impossible! No one has defeated me! No one!" Strikedramon cried, "I can't be beaten by some child!!"

"I'm not a child!" Gaiamon said as he wound up his fist again, faster and faster. When he finally had enough, he stopped and the last thing Strikedramon saw was the glowing fist of Gaiamon, "Richter Fist!!"

The attack met Strikedramon's weak point and the Digimon was deleted a moment after impact. The remaining data was sent flying, but it didn't go far as Gaiamon raised his arms over his head and his gauntlets began to glow. The gauntlets absorbed Strikedramon's data and after every last piece was absorbed, he put his arms back to his sides and said, "I am the Legendary Knightmon of Earth, Gaiamon!!"

"WOW!!" came a squealing of voices and before he knew it, Loren and Alexa were right next to him, cheering with joy.

"You so cool, DJ! Better than what happened last time! You're the best!" Loren squeaked.

"Unbelievable! I couldn't remember that it was you doing all that! You're just amazing!" Alexa squealed. The two girls continued to praise Gaiamon as Noah pulled Taylor from the bush and helped him out onto his feet.

"I hate to admit, but...you were pretty cool out there, DJ. Even better than Taylor!" Noah joined in the cheering, but then remembered that Taylor was standing behind him. He turned to Taylor, who had a bit of a hurt expression on his face and said, "No, Tay! I didn't really mean it! You're just as good, but DJ was a bit better this time."

Gaiamon glowed and the group backed off from him to see what would happen. The glow began to form into a layer of rocks, covering the Earth Knight. In a moment, he was completely covered. A second later, the rocks broke off, revealing DJ Yoshida in the place of Gaiamon.

"Just as good, Noah?" Loren asked, "DJ rocked! He was better than Taylor could ever hope to be! Besides, Taylor had his shot and he was shot down!"

DJ walked past the group and as he passed Taylor, there seemed to be just the two of them at that time. As he passed, DJ glanced at Taylor and smirked in triumph while Taylor furrowed his brow and growled. Before they knew it, the moment was over and Noah, Loren and Alexa were there again with them. Loren and Alexa continued to follow DJ as Noah and Taylor trailed them.

DJ went over to the spot where he had left Mushroomon and bent down over to him. He asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mushroomon replied as he stood up and dusted himself off, being careful not to wipe where he was hurt, "I would've liked that Armour, though..."

"I guess you want it back..."

"Keep it."

"Huh?"

"The only time it worked was for you, kid. It's almost as if the Armour was sentient and knows what's going on around it. It tests you to see if you have the courage and heart to use it."

"The Armours are sentient?" Loren repeated.

"That must be why both Taylor and DJ were the only ones to activate them," Alexa said, "They both had good intentions and that's why the Courageous Flame and Solid Earth Armours worked. After all, they're both DigiDestined."

"Hey, so are we!" Noah added indignantly, "It's only a matter of time before we get our Armours too!"

"DigiDestined? You five are the DigiDestined?" Mushroomon asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." DJ replied.

"Then it's no wonder why only you could work the Armour. They say that the Armours of the Legendary Knightmon only work for the ones who have courage and heart, the true ones chosen to save the Digital World. I guess I was too blind to see that until now..."

"What'll you do now, Mushroomon?" Noah asked.

"I'll head back to my village and get these wounds fixed up. I'll try and explain what happened to Strikedramon as best I can. DJ, in the meanwhile, you keep the Solid Earth Armour and use it to defend what's good, hear me?"

"Yeah," DJ nodded.

"And one more thing. Punch out that Dark One for me, okay?"

"You got it," DJ smiled, "Come on guys, let's go call Angler."

"Bye Mushroomon!" Everyone waved to the Rookie as they left and Mushroomon waved back.

"Use that Armour right, DJ, or I'll find out about it and take it, got it?" Mushroomon called out, but by that time, the DigiDestined were out of earshot.

* * *

It was later back in the Real World after the group had gotten off Angler and was waiting for their trains that DJ really had time to think about what happened. He had used the Solid Earth Armour to become one of the most powerful Digimon from the past to battle Strikedramon. He had all these cool attacks. He felt the power flowing within him while he was transformed. He had retained his cool status and outdone Taylor Motosuke, the DigiDestined who could become PyroKnightmon when he used the Courageous Flame Armour.

The power was amazing yes, but that wasn't what he was thinking about. The praise of his teammates and his dubbing as cool was perfect, but that wasn't it either. The way he used his attacks in his fight was mind-boggling, yet it wasn't that either.

There was something else DJ thought about.

It was this strange feeling while he had the Armour on. This overpowering desire to protect all those around him. A strong compassion for the good citizens of the Digital World and the other members of the DigiDestined. He thought about how he'd use every bit of strength in his body to defend everyone around him, at any cost.

DJ Yoshida had never really felt this emotion before. He normally wouldn't be concerned about anyone but himself, but while he was Gaiamon his perspective changed. The previous Knightmon of Earth was in there with him, telling him what to do when he battled Strikedramon, then captured his data with his gauntlets. The feeling of compassion was coming from Gaiamon, DJ was sure of it. But then again, Gaiamon told DJ that it was coming from inside of him and that he had it all along. The overwhelming compassion and power was strange.

But all DJ Yoshida knew was that he liked it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Well, how do you like it? It's shorter than the last one, I know, but I hope it was equally as exciting. Please let me know what you think of this story when you review and check out some of my other work, you might find something you like. I look forward to the reviews.


	3. Sound the Sirynmon

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea or characters of Digimon, but these DigiDestined: Taylor, Noah, Loren, Alexa and DJ, are mine. Also, the Mythic Knightmon, the DigiDestined's Digimon forms, are mine as well. No stealing for that either. Now, let us return to this relatively new story...

**Digimon Heroes**

**By DigiScanner-Shonen**

**Legend Three: Sound the Sirynmon**

"_You were so cool, DJ! Better than what happened yesterday! You're the best!"_

"_Unbelievable! You're just amazing!"_

"_I hate to admit it, but...you were pretty cool out there, DJ. Even better than Taylor!"_

Taylor Motosuke could still hear those words ringing in his ears. It was in the Digital World yesterday, when he and the others had returned to Yashiyoko Mountain. A Digimon, Strikedramon, had attacked DJ. The others had arrived and Taylor had merged again with his Courageous Flame Armour to become PyroKnightmon, the Knight of Fire. The fight was going in PyroKnightmon's favour.

For about three seconds until Strikedramon took him from behind.

From there, Taylor had been beaten by the opponent and just as it looked like he was about to get his come uppance, DJ had discovered the Solid Earth Armour and Knightmon Digivolved to become Gaiamon. As Gaiamon, DJ schooled Strikedramon through a mix of power and strategy. The others, Noah, Alexa and Loren, had all praised DJ for defeating the attacking Digimon. Not only did the boy also have an Armour, he disposed of his opponent in a way that outdid Taylor.

He guessed he was to blame for his shot against Strikedramon. He had gotten a little overconfident and was too excited to be back in the Digital World yesterday that he had forgotten why he had the power at all. He was there to help protect the Digital World from the Dark One. Not to be in competition with the coolest guy in school.

Although, Taylor would like to beat DJ at his own game.

Taylor didn't really like DJ too much and he could only guess that the feeling was mutual. He had the looks, the smarts, and the girls. It was always guys like that who made guys like Taylor be overlooked all the time. When Alexa and Loren were cheering DJ on his victory, they didn't give him a second thought when they clearly said that DJ was better than Taylor could ever hope to be.

_That's where they're wrong,_ he thought.

"Motosuke!"

"Huh?" Taylor said too late as a kendo stick thwacked his side. The boy was sent to the ground and remembered what had happened.

"Always have eyes forward, Motosuke. Never let your guard down against an opponent."

"Yes, Hisaka-sensei," Taylor said as he got up and grabbed his kendo stick. Taylor Motosuke had joined the kendo club that was meeting before school to improve his swordsmanship as both human and Digimon. Luckily the instructor, Mr. Hisaka, had loaned him some kendo equipment when Taylor joined that morning. He'd envision his kendo stick as the Dragonforce Sword and use it to strike his opponent. It was a little harder for Taylor to do because he wasn't all that experienced with swords, even wooden ones. Yet when he was PyroKnightmon, it felt as if the swordplay had been with him all his life.

While the kendo club would make Taylor get up early in the morning to prepare for it on Mondays and Wednesdays, it'd all be worth it once he got back into the Digital World and take down his enemies with his improved sword skills. The others would look up to him and they'd never shun him for DJ again. What'd DJ have anyway? He had fists while Taylor had a sword.

You can only do so much with closed fists.

"Motosuke, get back to your training," Mr. Hisaka said.

"Yes, sensei. Sorry," Taylor said as he grabbed his kendo stick and prepared to go again against his sparring partner. Envisioning it like the Dragonforce Sword, Taylor was ready to spar again.

_I'm not going to let DJ Yoshida outdo me in two worlds! Never! _Taylor thought as he moved to launch the first attack.

* * *

School was nearing the midpoint of the day and Loren Takara was doing PE. There were some fluffy clouds here and there in the sky and the warm sun shined down. Dressed in the usual PE outfit for girls, a short sleeved T-shirt with the school logo over her heart, a kind of one-piece swimsuit underneath and her outdoor shoes, Loren and her classmates were playing soccer. And as usual, Loren had her head in the clouds.

While she was normally down to earth, Loren couldn't help but daydream in weather like this. She wanted to fly. She felt she could fly. She could imagine herself soaring through the air on golden wings, feeling the air blowing through her golden-blonde hair, looking down on the buildings and cars and roads that people called civilisation. Without a care in the world, she'd go higher and higher into the sky, free as a bird...

"Loren! The ball!"

She failed to notice that a member of the opposing team had gotten the ball past her and scored a goal. As the other team cheered and Loren's team groaned, the DigiDestined girl snapped back to reality.

"Why'd we make you defence if you can't defend?" one girl asked.

"You're just making it easier for the other team to win!" another added.

"Just had to have you on our team because everyone else was picked..." yet another groaned.

"I'm sorry, girls. I didn't mean to..." Loren began to apologise.

"Daydream?" the first girl finished, "That seems like all you seem to be doing lately. Ever since that new kid showed up here..."

"Maybe she's dreaming about him and has finally given up on DJ," the third girl said.

"No, I haven't!" Loren said with her face red, "I'm just helping to show Taylor the ropes! And for your information, I'm actually doing things with DJ!"

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious!"

"Like what, then Loren?" a girl from the other team came over to them. She had brunette hair, brown eyes and a kind of high-and-mighty attitude about her. Wearing a red jersey overtop of her PE strip, the girl asked again, "What have you been doing with DJ?"

"It's none of your business, Miyoko."

"Oh, but I think it is," Miyoko said, "If you've been doing things with my darling DJ, I'm afraid it's my business. He's too good for you, dearie. He deserves someone better, like say...me?"

"He'd never give you the time of day," Loren said, "He doesn't know you exist. Unlike me, of course."

"Really? Then tell me, what have you two been doing recently?"

"Uh...um...er..."

"You just made that silly lie up. You have nothing to do with DJ."

"I do!" Loren said, "It's just...I...I can't say...."

"Why not?"

"I...just can't."

"Like I said, Loren, he's too good for you. Now if you excuse me, my team and I have a game to win," Miyoko said as she turned to rejoin her team, "Ciao, Loren. Let me know how it goes with DJ..."

"Grrr..." Loren clenched her fist in anger.

"Don't let her get to you, Loren," one of her teammates said, "Just shake it off. And it'd be better if you didn't tell lies about you and DJ."

"But..."

"Let's just get back to the game," the first girl said, "And stop daydreaming, okay? We don't want to lose..."

"Right..." Loren said as tried to focus on the game. But she kept thinking about Miyoko and how she'd just like to fly away from her. To escape Miyoko and reality and just fly...

* * *

"So you lost the game, no big deal," Noah said as he, Taylor, Alexa and Loren were outside the educating facility after school as others made their way home, "I'm on the soccer team, remember?"

"Oh, that's right! I still gotta try out!" Taylor remembered.

"I'll talk to the coach about that, Tay. Anyway, in soccer we've learned that losing is no big deal. It just means you try harder next time."

"Yeah, but it's worse for me because I lost to Miyoko," Loren muttered, "The girl's got an ego the size of Japan."

"I know she gets on your nerves," Alexa told her friend, "She gets on mine, too. I'm pretty sure she gets on DJ's as well."

"You're not in the same class with her..." Loren growled, remembering that she was stuck with Miyoko for the rest of the year, "That's another thing. She didn't believe that I was doing things with DJ."

"You...didn't tell her about the Digital World," Taylor asked, "Did you?"

"No, of course not! She wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"So why'd you bring it up during the game?"

"Well, one of the girls thought I'd given up on DJ since Taylor arrived, so I backed it up and said I was just showing him the ropes. I mean, its not like we're a couple, Taylor."

"Yeah, I can just imagine it now..." Noah snickered, "Taylor and Loren, sitting in a tree...K-I-S-" It was at this point that Loren quickly circled around and used her leg to sweep Noah onto the ground. She hovered her fist over his head.

"Finish that song, and you are a dead man," she warned.

"Song? What song?" Noah asked nervously.

"Exactly." Loren backed off and left Noah to return to his feet.

"Alexa, remind me never to get on Loren's bad side..." Taylor whispered to the other girl.

"Done," Alexa replied.

"But anyway, Loren. We can't tell anyone about the Digital World."

"Why not? I was only saying I was doing things with DJ to back up what I said to the other girls."

"I know, but just the same, we can't tell anyone. This is secret. If people knew, they might question us on everything we know or wreck the digital network if they knew a digital universe existed from everything electronic," Alexa stated.

"The government's already become control freaks of late," Noah added, "Who knows what they could do if they found out about this. We've already got enough trouble with this Dark One in the Digital World. We don't need a second opposition. Not to mention, only two of us have Armours to fight with."

"So we keep this secret. We don't let anyone know. Even if it means we have to be slammed against others," Taylor finished, "I don't care how much you hate this Miyoko and want to prove that you're good enough to be with DJ, you keep this secret. We all do. Got that?"

"I stopped myself from blurting it out during PE, but I got it," Loren said, "It's just that I didn't want to lose to her. She's the biggest DJ freak on the planet."

"Besides you," Noah quickly remarked, which earned him a glare from Loren, "Anyway, now that we've resolved why our destiny is secret, can we please get going to the Digital World? I can almost hear an Armour calling my name."

"Wait, we can't leave! DJ isn't here!"

"I said it before, I'll say it again: We don't need DJ when we got Taylor. PyroKnightmon is all we need when we're in the Digital World."

"I don't know," Alexa said, "Taylor may be the Knightmon of Fire, but DJ's the Knightmon of Earth. We all saw how powerful DJ was as Gaiamon yesterday, and we need all the help we can get. He's a DigiDestined, too, you know."

"We don't need him," Taylor quickly said, "I've joined the kendo club and been working on my swordsmanship, or should I say swords-_mon_-ship. I'm not going to look weak like that again!"

"You only joined this morning..." Loren noted.

"Yeah, but still! I can sense my sword skill improving! Come on, I'll show you when we get back."

"But we still need to wait for DJ..."

"Maybe he's at the train station already, Loren. If he's not, he can come with us tomorrow," Alexa said.

"All right..." Loren pouted as the group headed off to the train station where a Trailmon they called would whisk them back to the digital realm where they were destined to save it by becoming heroic Digimon from the past. She wondered if when they returned, they'd find an Armour that Loren could activate and become a Digimon. If DJ was there with them, she'd prove she was good enough to be with him by becoming a Digimon as well and fight by his side. That would be so cool.

She hoped that her Digimon form would have wings.

* * *

Sadly, DJ wasn't at the train terminal when they called a Trailmon and so, it was just the four of them on their way to their destiny. While Taylor showed Noah and Alexa all the moves Hisaka-sensei had taught him during their pass through the dimensional divide, Loren stared out the window of the carriage wishing that DJ would've come with them.

She really liked DJ a lot, not just as a schoolgirl crush, but possibly a serious thing. He was handsome, intelligent and strong. Not to mention his destiny was now tied with hers and three others as DigiDestined who could become Digimon. After uncovering the Solid Earth Armour and the fight with Strikedramon, DJ hadn't really said much since they left yesterday. Of course, when DJ had defeated Strikedramon as Gaiamon, Loren was naturally all over him, hoping to win a smile or some recognition from him. No such luck yet, but maybe when she had her Armour...

Light again penetrated the windows and the group was forced to shield their eyes. It quickly died down and outside the Trailmon and cars they were in, the group could see the new area they were about to find themselves in. They were running through a giant valley partly rocky, partly grassy. A thick mist covered everything. Loren managed to through the mist, slightly, and could see a tunnel, not too far from the terminal where the Trailmon would stop. Overhanging the terminal was a plaque with the words Taylor could just make out: "Cumulus Valley Terminal".

"'Cumulus Valley?' Doesn't that mean we're high up in the clouds?" Taylor asked.

"Possibly," Alexa replied, "We'll just have to see once our ride stops."

Soon after Alexa said that, the Trailmon stopped and opened its doors. Loren and the others stepped out into the mist, trying to read one of the notices on the posterboard behind one of the benches. Remembering who brought them here, the group turned and saw, however dimly, a large and round pink engine which looked kind of like a mole, with a snout and green eyes.

"Thank you, Mole," they said as they bowed in thanks.

"No problem, y'all," the Trailmon answered, "Hope y'all find what y'ur lookin' fer. Let me know when y'ur done 'n ah'll be hear when ah can. Good luck!"

After that, Mole headed off, leaving the DigiDestined alone to figure out their next plan of action.

"I wish there wasn't so much fog," Noah said, "I can barely see my hands, let alone my Digivice."

"Digivice?" Alexa seemed to remember something as she held her Digivice in front of her and started pressing buttons, "That's right! I almost forgot. I've been tinkering with my Digivice to see what it does, and I found a map of the different areas in the Digital World. Give me a minute...Ah! There we go!"

"So? What does it say?" Taylor asked.

"Well, from what I can tell, we're in the bottom of the Cumulus Valley. The four of us are at the terminal in the middle of the valley."

"I think we've established that," Noah said.

"Any sign of DJ's signal?" Loren asked hopefully.

"No...wait! No, no signal."

Loren whimpered like a little puppy at the thought of DJ not being with them in the Digital World today. That was her one of her hopes when she was here, that DJ was somewhere in the valley. The other that maybe they'd find an Armour and it would belong to her.

"You're sure you're reading that right?" Noah questioned.

"Well, if it wasn't for the mist, I'd be sure," Alexa said, "All I see are four blinking coloured dots in the middle and a lot of light blue dots on the valley edges, probably Digimon who live in the area."

"Any sign of an Armour?"

"I think so...but I...I can't be sure."

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I found this faint signal coming from one of the valley walls, but its really weird. I can't read it accurately."

"Where on the walls?"

"Umm...close to the tunnel, I think?"

"Then, let's go find that signal," Noah said, rubbing his hands in anticipation as he walked forward, "I'm sure that's my Armour. I know it! I'll just take that Armour, Knightmon Digivolve and...AAAHHH!!!"

"Noah!?" the others called. They feared the worst. Did Noah just disappear? Was he attacked by a Digimon? Were they being ambushed? There was no way to tell with the thick mist surrounding them. They called Noah's name again, "Noah, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" came Noah's voice from a little bit off the platform, "Just watch that first step."

"Where are you?" Taylor asked.

"Just come forward about nine steps."

"Nine ste...WHOA!!"

"Told you."

"Owww..."

"Come on, Alexa," Loren said focusing on not making the same mistake Noah and Taylor did, "It can't be that bad. Nine steps, then jump. Okay?"

"All right," Alexa said as they walked forward about nine steps, then jumped off onto the ground. Surprisingly the drop wasn't that far down, just a few inches, "That wasn't so bad."

"It's just proof that anything boys can do, girls can do better."

"We'll see about that once I get that Armour," Noah muttered.

"Everybody watch your step. Who knows what's here..." Taylor warned, "Let's join hands so we don't get lost. Alexa, keep looking at the map and tell us how close we are to the tunnel."

Linking hands, Taylor led the others through the area, Alexa behind him with the map, Noah behind her and Loren taking up the rear. Reporting every couple of minutes on which direction to go, Alexa managed to steer the others to the tunnel that Loren saw earlier when they arrived. Now at the entrance, the group temporarily released hands and looked around.

"Any idea where the signal's coming from here?" Loren asked.

"I think maybe from the top of this wall? Or maybe in the middle? Possibly not near here at all?" Alexa reported, "The signal hasn't cleared up, it's still erratic."

"Let's check through the tunnel. Everyone re-link hands," Taylor said. The others complied and they began their way through the tunnel. It twisted round and round, upwards as if it was leading to the top of the valley. Continuing up and up through the tunnel, the fog around them became thinner and thinner. The higher they went through the tunnel, the less the mist was thick. At about the point the group's ears popped, the mist was gone and they unlinked hands again.

"Finally!" Alexa said, "Now I can read the map clearly. Let's see what we've got. We're here at about the end point of the tunnel, the Digimon are just further up, and..."

"And the signal?" Noah asked.

"Still erratic."

"Argh! How are we supposed to find it if we can't even track it?!"

"Maybe one of the Digimon up ahead know," Taylor suggested.

"Maybe..." Loren said, "But we'll never know until we ask."

"Then what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Noah said as he ran forward, out of the tunnel and to the top of the valley wall with the others close behind him. As the group exited the tunnel, sunlight streamed out and it took a moment for their eyes to adjust. After adjusting, the team saw a group of Digimon all looking back at them, all different shapes and sizes. Both Digimon and human were amazed at what was before them, the Digimon even more amazed than the humans.

"What the..." Loren asked as she stared at all the Digimon. The Digimon Analyser, Alexa had dubbed the built in dictionary of Digimon in their Digivices, read off the Digimon before them. Labramon, Biyomon, ModokiBetamon, Tapirmon and Elecmon were some of them. Each of them appeared to be carrying a small package of some sort, "Wow. All these Digimon..."

"What's with the packages?" Noah wondered as the Digimon began to whisper to and fro. It seemed hard to catch because the whispering was so quiet and quick, but Loren managed to make out 'humans', 'Digivices', 'payback' and 'help'.

The small red and purple animal, Elecmon, came forward after all the Digimon seemed to reach an agreement. It stopped before Loren and stared up at the group.

"You...are humans?" it asked.

"Umm...yes?" Loren answered.

"Have to help us?"

"It depends," Noah said as Elecmon turned to him, "What's your problem? You seem to be getting along pretty well to me."

"We aren't. We used to harvest the clouds down in the valley and carry them in these little packages," Elecmon pointed to his own package, "These are used to give a Digimon a temporary power boost. Until recently, we did this peacefully and exported it to other areas, until _he _got here. Now we serve the Digimon who oversees this area for the Dark One."

"Dark One!!" Taylor grinded his teeth in disgust.

"Who's the Digimon who oversees the area?" Loren asked.

"A terrifying Champion level Digimon who turns all who disobey him to stone! He only arrived here a couple of days ago, but many of our fellow Digimon have become garden ornaments! None of us wish to be turned to stone, so we serve this Digimon in exchange for our lives," Elecmon said, "Perhaps since you are here, you can defeat this Digimon and return our friends to normal! You are the DigiDestined, aren't you?"

"Of course we are," Noah asked, "We'll help you out with your problem if you can help us with ours. We detected a weird signal coming from around here. Do you know what it is?"

"Strange signal? Hmmm..." Elecmon paused to think for a couple of moments, "No, no I don't know what it is."

"Too bad..."

"Will you still help us?"

"Of course!" Taylor said, "It'd be rude if we came all this way and didn't help you guys. We're heroes, it's our duty! Any enemy of the Dark One is an ally of ours."

The Digimon cheered as Taylor and the others agreed to help them. Loren, however, was still preoccupied on what that signal was. Where was it coming from? What was causing it? And most importantly, what was it?

_Perhaps I'll worry about that after we help these Digimon, _Loren thought as the Digimon brought them towards a small forest nearby, to plot a strategy to stop the Digimon the Dark One had sent to oversee the Digimon, _After all that's what we're here for, to help the Digimon. I'll just put it out of my mind for now._

But Loren continued to think about the signal from earlier.

* * *

"That's it?! That's the big bad Digimon we're supposed to beat for you?" Noah asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes it is..." a Biyomon replied.

"It's so...so..."

"Pathetic?" Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, that's it."

**_It_ **could only be described as a white with red on the tail-feathers chicken on steroids with a really bad attitude. It was crowing loudly for all to hear, even from where the DigiDestined and their Digimon buddies were hiding in some nearby bushes. The sound almost sounded like a chicken trying to get something out of its throat and failing. Alexa's Digivice activated and read the enemy Digimon's stats.

"Kokatorimon. A Champion-level, Data type, Bird Digimon," the electronic voice rolled of from the small screen where the stats were being displayed, "Kokatorimon will crow loudly, usually to distract its opponent in battle while it looks for an opening. Attacks include Feather Sword and Petra Fire."

"It's a five-foot chicken! What's so terrifying about that?!" Noah asked. As he asked this, a small Digimon, a Labramon from earlier, stepped forward to address the steroid chicken.

"And just what do you want, worm?" Kokatorimon asked the Labramon.

"Um...sir...we, uh, couldn't...make our quarter today..." Labramon reported in a small, cowardly voice, "The clouds very well...today..."

"Insolent little dog!!" Kokatorimon crowed, "The Dark One will not forgive your dilly-dallying! Neither will I for that matter! Consider this your punishment for displeasing both my master and I! Ka-KAAAWW!!!"

"AAHHHRRR!!!" Labramon covered his ears and tried to block out the sound, but it wouldn't help a bit. With his eyes shut trying to also block out the vision of the Digimon crowing, he didn't notice Kokatorimon's eyes glowing an ominous green.

"Petra Fire!!" Kokatorimon yelled as two green beams shot from his eyes and struck Labramon. In less than a moment, the small dog Digimon was turned into a stone ornament that one might have put in their garden for decoration. The DigiDestined gasped in horror while the other Digimon had averted their eyes from seeing another comrade turned to stone.

"Th-that...that big...CHICKEN!!" Loren spat out in disgust as she stood up from where she was hiding. Her last word was loud, and of course, Kokatorimon could hear it.

"What was that!?"

"You heard me, you big chicken!!"

"Loren, stop!" Taylor warned.

"You make me sick! How could you do something like that to that poor Digimon? He only tried to break the news gently and you turn him to stone like a medusa?! That is just sick and cowardly!"

"Do you dare defy me and my master's will as well?" Kokatorimon asked, "You wish to have the same punishment as the other Digimon who defied me!?"

"Why not? It's better than having to stare at you, you stupid, fat, ugly chicken!"

"Loren, no!!" Alexa gasped.

"So be it! But rather than turn you to stone straight away, I'm going to have some fun with you!" the Bird Digimon said as he plucked one of his own feathers from his tail, held it like a dart and fired it right at Loren's head, "Feather Sword!!"

"Loren, get down! Now!!" Taylor ordered, but Loren was frozen to her spot, either from stubbornness or fear. Taylor had to grab her legs and tackle her to the ground. Snapped out of her fear and out of danger, Loren was safe and Taylor stood in her place, "Now you've done it! No one tries to shiskabob one of my friends!!"

"Deep-fry 'im, Taylor!" Noah urged his friend on.

"That I will!" Taylor said as he got his Digivice ready.

"You as well?" Kokatorimon asked, "I guess then that I'll save her until the end! I'll stop you and all others who defy me! I know that they are all there with you and have been plotting to stop me, but today is the day I crush them!"

"Think again! Knightmon Digivolution, Activate!! Courageous Flame!!"

The fire rings again shot out of Taylor's high-tech watch, surrounding him and burning off his clothes to be replaced with the armour of one of the mythic heroes of the Digital World's past. In just a few moments, the boy Taylor Motosuke was no more and in his place was...

"PyroKnightmon!!"

"Go, Taylor!!" Noah cheered.

"Okay, who wants fried chicken?!" PyroKnightmon asked as he pulled out his sword and it was set ablaze with fire.

"Fried chicken? Think again, Knightmon! You will be the one who's fried when I'm through with you!" Kokatorimon said as he took another of his tail-feathers and held it like a sword.

"Let's find out, shall we?" the Knightmon of Fire asked as both the Digimon rushed forward holding their swords. They clashed on impact and both Digimon were pushing the other back, not letting them gain an inch. From the bushes were the others were, the other humans and Digimon cheered for PyroKnightmon, the hero who had come to free them.

Loren and Noah, however, were a little less enthusiastic.

Although he was cheering his friend on, Noah was also jealous of Taylor's ability to become a Knightmon of the Digital World. He desperately wanted to become a Digimon like Taylor and help fight instead of sit on the sidelines. Loren felt the same way, but her mind was also still occupied on the signal from earlier.

_Maybe it could something that could help Taylor, _Loren thought as the battle of the swords continued between Kokatorimon and PyroKnightmon, _Or maybe its an Armour for one of us? I can't put this off any longer. I have to find that signal's source!_

"Noah, I need you to cover me!" Loren suddenly said.

"What? But what about Taylor?"

"I'm doing this for Taylor! Now come on!" she replied as they distanced themselves from the battle area and headed back for the area they had come from. While running, Loren called up her map and checked for the signal's source. Reading Taylor's red dot from Kokatorimon's dark blue dot, she saw her pink dot and Noah's yellow dot receding from the battle area towards a blinking white dot somewhere around the edge of the valley, "It should be somewhere around here!"

"We did this song and dance before, remember? Alexa already checked, there's nothing here!"

"Well, Alexa must've been reading wrong because the signal's better on my Digivice! I think the signal's related to me somehow!"

"You think it's a..."

Before Noah could finish, PyroKnightmon was sent flying across the ground and landed on his back to where Loren and Noah were. Kokatorimon emerged a short distance away, as well as Alexa and the other Digimon pleading for PyroKnightmon to get up.

"Any last words, Knightmon?" Kokatorimon taunted.

"It's not over yet..." PyroKnightmon replied as he used his sword to help him get to his feet.

"Oh, but I think it is! Petra Fire!!" Kokatorimon's eyes glowed green again and the beams were aimed straight at the Fire Knight. PyroKnightmon's sword was hit first and just as it finished turning to stone, PyroKnightmon managed to drop it to escape turning to stone as well. The Dragonforce Sword was now useless.

"Dammit!!" PyroKnightmon growled in frustration.

"Ha ha ha ha! Without your sword, you're useless! I've practically won this fight! I think I'll crow a crow of victory! Ka-KKAAAAWWWW!!!"

"AAARRGGHH!!" PyroKnightmon yelled as he covered his ears to block out the sounds. Everyone else did the exact same thing, including Noah and Loren. Loren started to walk backwards to try and escape the sound, but she didn't notice that she was on the edge of the cliff. Her foot slipped and she fell backwards back into the mist.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Loren screamed as she fell, her blonde hair whipping in the wind. She could hear the others cry Loren, fearing that they had lost a friend. As she fell, she could hear Kokatorimon's caw get softer, but it didn't really matter to her. In just a matter of seconds, she'd probably end up splattered on the ground below, dead in the Digital World. This was it for her, she knew it.

At least, until her Digivice started glowing.

"What?" Loren wondered as she fell, and suddenly she could sense the signal that had been nagging at her in her mind. It felt like she suddenly had wings to fly with, and the skies were calling her name. In the distance, she saw a white glow from somewhere in the rock wall. It burst out of the wall and flew towards her.

Before being taken into her Digivice, she could see circular shoulderpads, long-clawed gloves, long boots that looked sort of like talons which went up to her knee with black belts in various places, a strange white bodysuit which had more of a revealing bathing suit look to it and a mask in the shape of a bird's head with the beak open wide so one could see the mouth inside. Best of all, on the back of the bodysuit were large white wings. The wings Loren had always wanted.

Her whole body suddenly felt light as a feather and Loren took off, heading upward back towards the battle, which PyroKnightmon was losing badly. Forced down onto the floor, PyroKnightmon seemed to be losing all hope against the gloating chicken that he couldn't beat. The other DigiDestined and Digimon were all afraid of losing for good when Loren appeared. She held her place briefly in the sky as everyone gasped at her not being dead. She landed back on the face of the cliff and faced Kokatorimon.

"So, you're not dead. This just gives me the pleasure of defeating you personally!!" Kokatorimon crowed.

"Not today, Chicken Little. Prepare to be cooked!" Loren said as she thrust her left arm up to the sky and faced the screen of the Digivice forward. Bringing her right hand to her Digivice, she pressed one of the buttons and called out, "Knightmon Digivolution, Activate!! Elegant Wind!!"

Spilling out a stream of clouds which then surrounded the DigiDestined girl's body, Loren put her hands together above her body and closed her eyes as the Digivolution began. The clouds became rings that seemed to make her clothing disappear on contact. The puffy rings came together all over different parts of her body, forming the shoulderpads, gloves, boots, bodysuit and wings where they were designated to be before dissolving. The final rings circled Loren's head, joining together and then dissolving to reveal the birdlike helmet covering all of the girl's front head except her mouth area, with the front strands of Loren's hair sticking out in front and the rest of her hair hanging behind her. The eyes of the helmet held a gentle, but fierce blue eyed gaze. Pulling from a holster located on her right thigh a strangely shaped crossbow, the new Digimon flew a loop-de-loop of sorts with her wings and aimed the crossbow in front of her, with a fierce storm of clouds blowing behind her.

"Sirynmon!!" the new Digimon announced herself.

The Knightmon of Elegant Wind had awakened and everyone stared in awe at the beautiful new Digimon. Noah had a slight bit of jealousy hinted in his face, while Kokatorimon couldn't believe his eyes.

"Another Mythic Knightmon awakened?! All these Knightmon returning, defying my master! First PyroKnightmon, then Gaiamon, now this!? Impossible!! I don't believe it!!" Kokatorimon gasped.

"Believe it," Sirynmon said as she stood before her enemy. Her voice, like Taylor's and DJ's, had changed upon becoming a Digimon. Sirynmon's voice was Loren's, and yet wasn't.

"This can't be! I will not be defeated by some cheap imitation of a bird Digimon created from a worthless human and some rusty Armour!"

"Cheap imitation, huh?"

"That's right! And I'll beat you to bring glory to my master! Ka-KAAWWWW!!" Kokatorimon crowed and again, everyone was forced to cover his or her ears. Sirynmon didn't seem to be affected by the chicken's attempt to shatter her eardrums, "What? It didn't work!?"

"You want to hear a real battle cry? Sonic Siryn!!" Sirynmon called out as she screeched a sound unlike anything that could be produced by a human. A mixture of nails on a chalkboard, a woman's scream of horror and a feeling as if the maximum level of every sound in the world had been passed, it gave the worst possible sound ever to be heard by anyone. It was focused mostly on Kokatorimon, but it affected everyone else as well.

"Make it stop!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!" Noah pleaded.

"Loren...NO!!" Alexa yelled.

"I think he's had enough!!" PyroKnightmon screamed.

After what she thought was a decent amount of time, Sirynmon stopped. Unfortunately, the ringing in Kokatorimon's ears didn't.

"I'm...I'm deaf!!" Kokatorimon seemed to scream as he tried to co-ordinate himself, "You little...wind Witchmon!!"

"Witchmon!?"

"Yes, witch! No Digimon could ever produce a sound like that! You must be some kind of Witchmon!! Take this! Feather Sword!!" Kokatorimon took several of his tail-feathers and fired them at Sirynmon who not only dodged them all, but also held onto them with both hands. Sirynmon seemed to grow angry at the Bird Digimon's insult.

"Oh no...don't call her a witch..." Alexa whispered in fear and turned around.

"What do you mean don't call Loren a witch?" Noah asked.

"You'll see..."

"Witch, am I!?" Sirynmon demanded and suddenly the skies seemed to turn dark, matching her mood. The dark clouds covered the light and made the Digimon form of Loren seem very scary all of a sudden, "I'll show you who's a witch!!"

At this, Sirynmon rushed up to Kokatorimon with incredible speed and used his own feather swords against him. Slicing with amazing accuracy at the velocity Sirynmon was going, Kokatorimon's feathers were flying everywhere. The Digimon himself was getting bruised heavily by not just his own feathers, but the speed of the wind that trailed everywhere Sirynmon went. After a couple of minutes of this, Kokatorimon laid down in exhaustion, with Sirynmon's feet in his gaze.

"Call me that again and I'll do much, much worse," Sirynmon growled at the fallen Digimon.

"I'd like to see you try...Witchmon!! Petra Fire!!" Kokatorimon said as he stared straight up at Sirynmon and fired his green eye beams. Simply moving her head to the left, the eye beams shot harmlessly through the sky above.

"That's it..." Sirynmon said as she kicked her feet off the ground and flew about thirty feet into the air. Drawing her crossbow, she plucked a small feather from her own wing and placed it into the weapon. Pulling back the feather to the launch position, she hovered her index clawed finger over the trigger. Before pushing the button, she yelled out her final attack, "Hurricane Crossbow!!"

The feather flew through the air, generating a small tornado of wind around it, with such speed it was on Kokatorimon before anyone could see it. About a second later, Kokatorimon exploded, crying his last caw as he deleted into tiny data bits. Holding her crossbow out, it glowed and absorbed the data of the fallen Digimon, adding it to Sirynmon's strength. Touching down on the ground, Sirynmon breathed a sigh of relief as the battle ended.

After the Data bird Digimon was absorbed, PyroKnightmon's Dragonforce Sword was restored to normal. Grabbing it, PyroKnightmon slashed it across, spewing fire out as he did.

"Thanks, Loren," PyroKnightmon said sheepishly, "I guess I screwed up again."

"You held him off long enough," Sirynmon said, "You saved me from that Petra Fire back there, so I owe you one. Besides, you'll get stronger and then we'll see what you really can do. But, of course, anything a boy can do, a girl can do better."

"I'd like to see that..." PyroKnightmon snorted.

"Oh, you will, Taylor. You will."

As the two Digimon's exchange finished, all the Digimon that Kokatorimon had turned to stone earlier emerged from where they had been stoned and came together with their fellow Digimon to cheer Sirynmon and PyroKnightmon. Alexa and Noah also joined in the celebration of the downfall of Kokatorimon.

* * *

A while later, Taylor and Loren were back to normal and were with Noah and Alexa at the Cumulus Valley Terminal boarding Mole back to the Real World as the Digimon of the area said one last goodbye.

"Thank you, Sirynmon and PyroKnightmon," the Labramon who had been turned to stone earlier said, "You saved us all."

"It's nothing," Taylor said, "It's our duty as the DigiDestined and as heroes to do stuff like this."

"I hope this won't be the last of your exploits," the Elecmon who had talked to them earlier added.

"I seriously doubt it," Loren agreed.

"We have a gift for you which may be of help to you in the future," a Biyomon said as it, Elecmon, Labramon and a Tapirmon gave each of the DigiDestined a package.

"It's some of the Cumulus Clouds from our valley," Elecmon told them, "When you're in a tight spot, use these to gain a temporary power boost. They can be used only once, so choose the time wisely."

"We will. Thank you," Alexa bowed in thankfulness.

"Good luck on your future journeys!" Labramon said as the DigiDestined boarded Mole and the doors of the carriages closed behind them, "And thanks again!"

"Goodbye!!" the Digimon all waved as the Trailmon took off with the DigiDestined in tow.

"We'll see you again, someday! We promise!!" Loren called as Mole pulled away from the terminal. She sat down on her seat and looked at the package in her lap. Using her Digivice's Data Storage capability, the Digivice scanned the package and drew it into the watch. The others did likewise and there was a silence over them as they continued to go chug through the valley.

Loren looked at her Digivice and saw her Elegant Wind Armour on the screen. She smiled as she looked upon her Armour, remembering how she now had wings to fly with. She definitely was going to like going to the Digital World a lot more now that she could fly. It kind of took the edge off of her destiny.

"Loren, remind me never to call you a witch again," Noah suddenly said.

"Are you saying you already called me a witch?" she asked.

"Wha-? No! No, of course not!"

"Actually, he did say 'witch' earlier when you were fighting..." Alexa casually dropped her line.

"Alexa!"

"You called me a witch, Noah?"

"No! No, no, no! It's a lie! Tell her, Alexa!!"

"Tell her what?" Alexa wondered.

"Alexa, please! Taylor, you must've been listening!"

"I did hear 'witch' come out of Noah's mouth at some point during the fight..." Taylor said.

"Tay! Not you too!"

"That's it, Noah! You are so dead!" Loren growled.

"No! Loren, get away! Think about what you're doing! No-ho-ho-ho!!"

There was a hearty laugh in the carriage from the DigiDestined who watched their comrade get pummelled by the girl who could become Sirynmon in the Digital World. It was a sight you had to see to believe. As the DigiDestined headed for home, another area saved, none of them suspected...

That someone was watching them...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Well, that's another chapter in the books! Hope you all enjoyed it. Now some of you may have noticed that I didn't update Digimon X for the last couple months. That's because its on hiatus for a while. Don't know when it'll start up again, but it'll remain up for those who still wish to read it. For now, though, I'm focusing on this story and Kyubi Unleashed, my Naruto story. Read that one too if you like Naruto. But for now, why not drop a review for this story? It's seriously lacking in reviews and I'm beginning to think no one cares...


	4. Aquatic Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own the actual monsters of Digimon, but the DigiDestined and their Mythic Knightmon alter-egos are mine. I know the disclaimer can get boring reading it again and again each chapter, but its something that just has to be done. Now it's done, so let us continue the story…

**Digimon Heroes**

**By DigiScanner-Shonen**

**Legend Four: Aquatic Adventure**

Water… 

Everywhere was water…

_No! No, get me out of here!!_

She wanted to scream, but that would let out what breath she had. And she needed it to get to the surface. Moving her arms through the water, she began to propel herself to the top where there was air.

_Arms and legs, don't fail me now,_ she thought as she kept moving through the water, trying to keep the breath she held. A few bubbles escaped from her mouth and nose. The air was leaving her. She wouldn't have enough. Her mind was a panic.

_No!!_

She sealed her mouth as best she could and tried not to use her nose while moving upwards through the water. But the bubbles were still coming through and almost half of her air was gone. She was so close though to freedom. The closer she got, the more she was panicked. She had to hold it in! She couldn't let all of her air leave!

Her arms and legs began to tire from moving so frantically through the water. So close to the surface now. She had to go all out. She made her appendages move once again and she was almost there. _Just a little further, _she thought as she noticed that almost all her air was gone, _A little further!_

She felt something grab her leg and pull her down. As she was pulled back down, every last bit of air she had escaped from her. The darkness pulled her in and wasn't about to let go as it dragged her deep into the water. Alexa wasn't just scared now. She was terrified.

Nooo!! Let me go!! 

Finally, the last bubble of air escaped and the girl breathed in water.

"NOOOOO!!!"

Alexa Hidoyuki woke up with a start. She was in her bed in her room. She wasn't underwater drowning. Her bedsheets and her night-clothes were soaked with sweat. She was shaking all over, gasping for air. Gripping the covers, she shook her head of the nightmare, trying to feel safe and warm in her room.

"Alexa!!" came a man's voice. In a moment, a man in his fifties with wavy silver hair, blue eyes, a kind wrinkled face and a beard appeared in Alexa's doorway in a dark blue housecoat and holding a baseball bat in his hand, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Grandpa…I'm fine…" she said taking a deep breath to calm herself, "Just a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"…I'd rather not say…"

"All right, Alexa. Do you need anything?"

"Maybe a glass of warm milk?"

"Sure. I'll be right back," Alexa's grandfather said as he left the doorway and went to the kitchen. Alexa hugged her knees, still shaking a little after the dream. It felt so real to her.

Alexa's biggest fear was water. When she was four and was just learning how to swim, some big kid pushed her in the water just to be mean. She wasn't wearing any kind of life preserver so she sank underneath the surface. She tried to remember what she learned when this happened, but her mind was blank and she was terrified. She didn't have much air and she thought she was going to die, but a lifeguard dove in and rescued her. The boy who pushed her in got a good talking to, but after that Alexa always felt uneasy around the water.

She hadn't taken swimming lessons since then. Everytime her grandparents tried to put her in, Alexa had refused and would try anything possible to get out of it. Whining, screaming, even disowning them at times. Nothing would make her get into the water. So her fear of water increased, as she couldn't swim.

"Here's the milk," Alexa's grandfather reappeared with a glass of warm milk. Alexa looked up from where she was and took the milk. She took a sip and she felt a bit better.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"You want anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay. But if you feel uncomfortable at any time, just knock on my door and I'll be there for you," the grandfather said as he moved to leave, "I've got a lecture on logarithms tomorrow. If you're still feeling uneasy in the morning, you could come with me."

Alexa's grandfather was a professor of sciences and math at the university. He, his wife; Alexa's grandmother, and Alexa lived on campus in one of the larger residences. Alexa's parents had been killed in a plane crash when she was very little, so her grandparents took her in and raised her as their own. Alexa's grandfather was as close to her as any real father could be.

"No, Grandpa. I've got things to do with my friends. They'd be disappointed if I didn't show up," she replied.

"Fine. Good night, Alexa," he said as he left the room.

"Night, Grandpa," Alexa said as she dropped onto her back on the bed and tried to get back to sleep, but kept remembering the dream she just had. Sipping some more of the milk, she soon fell asleep and her new dream was better than the previous one.

But that dream would remain fresh in her mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Good morning!" Loren Takara chimed as Alexa came upon the school, "Have a good night's sleep?" 

"Kind of…" she replied, remembering the water dream.

"I slept great! I dreamt that I was Sirynmon again and I was whipping Digimon to and fro! One of them was attacking DJ, so I let my Hurricane Crossbow rip and the Digimon was gone like that. DJ wanted to thank me with a kiss so I leaned and…woke up kissing my pillow. What'd you dream about?"

"…"

"Alexa, come on! I just told you my dream!"

"…water…"

"Oh…Alexa…" Loren suddenly grew gentle and understanding. Other than her grandparents, Loren was the only other person who knew about her phobia of water, "You need a hug?"

"No, I'm fine…" Alexa reassured her, "It just caught me off guard, that's all. I'm fine, really."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just get in. Maybe Taylor and Noah are already inside waiting for us," Alexa said as she moved past Loren and into the building. Loren followed her, either to make sure she was really fine or to suddenly bump into DJ. She'd never tell Loren, but the dream really shook Alexa up. Her phobia was that bad.

_Just leave it, Alexa, _the DigiDestined girl told herself, _It's over. You don't need to dwell on it. If you do, everyone's just going to worry about you all day and you don't want that. You're DigiDestined now. You're supposed to be brave and not let much bother you. A silly phobia can't faze you…_

_Right?

* * *

_

"Ow, ow, ow…" Taylor Motosuke repeated over and over as he held his cheek after school by the school shoe rack, "I didn't think that big lug Adam could hit that hard…"

"It's your own fault, man," Noah Ito said, "You thought he was just blowing smoke to scare people. So did I when I first met him in elementary. Now you know he isn't."

"Why didn't you stop me!?"

"He can't fight all your battles for you. After all, the Mythic Knightmon of Fire can handle everything that comes his way," Loren teased.

"That's only in the Digital World, you moron! Out here, I'm just Taylor!"

"Speaking of which, why don't we head back there today?" Noah said, "I swear, the next Armour's all mine."

"We need to wait for Alexa."

"What's she doing again?"

"Last I checked, she was looking for DJ to come with us this time."

"We don't need him! I told you guys, we don't need him!"

"I just think you're jealous, Noah," Loren said.

"I'm not!!"

"So you say…Hey! Here they come!"

Down the hall came Alexa dragging DJ Yoshida by the hand, trying to look nonchalant about going back to the Digital World, but was actually quite excited at the thought of it.

"All right, so we're all here," Taylor said as he looked at Loren, Noah, Alexa and DJ, "Shall we go?"

"Actually, guys…" Loren suddenly jerked as if she remembered something, "I gotta go. Sorry!"

"But Loren, it's the Digital World!"

"I know, but…I'm busy," she said with a bit of a hurried tone.

"This isn't like you, Loren," Noah noted, "You're usually as psyched as me to go to the Digital World."

"I'd like to go to the Digital World with you guys and DJ, but I just can't! I'm really sorry!" Loren said as she grabbed her backpack and started running off, "Really, I am!!"

With a quick wave, she ran out of the school.

"Ooookay…what's with her?" Noah asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Taylor said, "Come on, let's follow her."

"We're going to tail her?" Alexa questioned.

"She didn't really give us a reason why she can't come with us and she'd be stoked at coming with us, especially with DJ coming. Something must definitely be up. So, we're going to find out what. Maybe we can help."

"So we're spying on her," DJ said.

"I wouldn't call it 'spying'. I'd call it 'background surveillance'."

"It's still spying."

"Whatever. You coming or not?" Noah asked as he, Taylor and Alexa moved out.

"I'm coming, just let me get my shoes first," DJ said as he quickly put his shoes on and joined the small group. They saw Loren as she turned past the fence that separated the school from the street and headed in pursuit of their friend.

"Alexa, you're okay, right?" Noah asked as the group jogged along the trail that Loren was leaving.

"Hmm?" Alexa wondered as she was shaken from her thoughts, "Yeah, of course I'm fine."

"Well, it's just that you've been kind of preoccupied since the day started. Being so distracted isn't like you. You want to talk?"

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me about how I'm feeling? Will you concentrate on what Loren's doing and just leave me alone?!" Alexa practically screamed at Noah. He was taken aback and seemed a little shocked, "No…Noah, I'm…just kind of…"

"Fine. You need some time alone. I can respect that. Just let me know if something's bothering you," he said as he jogged ahead of her, caught up to Taylor and DJ and left Alexa at the back.

_Smooth move, Hidoyuki,_ Alexa thought as the group turned yet another corner, _Noah tries to help and what do you do? You push him away! Has this water thing got you so shaken up?_

"Duck!!" Taylor suddenly called out as he hid behind a garbage can, DJ did his best to hide behind a large telephone post, and Noah grabbed Alexa and dragged her into an alley between two houses. Alexa was about to ask why they ducked when she saw out of the corner of her eye Loren turning back to see if there was anyone behind her. Shaking her head, she picked up her pace and ran off.

"That was close," Noah said as the others came out of their hiding places, "I think we're almost there since she just picked her pace up."

"Then let's do the same," Taylor said as they regrouped and again followed.

Turning a corner, they came upon a familiar sight. The park was just across the street with the train station above it. In front of them was a corner street café with glass that let you see through to the inside. Tables and chairs outside were littered around the entrance. People were seated at small round tables within as some of the waiters/waitresses served food and drinks while others were sitting at a kind of bar counter with a person taking orders at a cash register. Above the table was a menu of drinks and food items with certain prices. To the wall was a large bookcase of magazines and newspapers for one to read. A stage was in one corner of the café, next to a hallway with restrooms. The name of the café was in large neon letters on a window and just a few inches from the group's feet was a sign with daily specials and the café's name again: Tagokuya Café.

"Hey," DJ said, "Isn't this the new café that opened a couple days ago?"

"That it is," Noah answered.

"Why would Loren be in such a hurry to get here?" Taylor wondered.

"I say we find out," Noah said as he pushed open the door that led in. The group marched in and saw some people glance quickly at them, then return to their business, be it drinking, reading the newspaper or talking. The smell of coffee and all kinds of tasty foods found in a café greeted the kids and made their mouths water a little.

"Got any money?" Taylor asked, "I got about 680 yen."

"300 yen for me," Noah counted.

"1000 yen is my count," Alexa added.

"1200 yen is mine," DJ finished.

"Why don't we see if they have okonomiyaki or something here? I've got a bit of a fetish for them," Noah said, "But I barely have enough to get home. DJ, I hate to ask this, but could you lend me a few yen?"

"No way."

"Dude, come on!!"

"I hope they have yakisoba or takoyaki. Those are always good," Taylor said as he headed to the counter with his money as a young woman bent behind the counter to fix something, "Hope its not too expensive…Excuse me? Hello?"

"Just a sec…" the waitress' voice mumbled in response, "Okay, that's finished. Welcome to Tagokuya Café. Can I help you, sir?"

The waitress got up to face Taylor and his face was contorted with shock. Noah soon came to ask what was the deal and when he saw, his face twisted in surprise. DJ and Alexa did double takes when they came to see the waitress. But none of their faces could match up to their waitress' which had shock, horror, anger and embarrassment all mixed up.

The waitress…was Loren.

* * *

"Loren! How could you!?" Noah asked as the five of them sat at a table outside the café an hour and a half later. 

"…" was Loren's response. She sat uncomfortably in a short pink blouse, black mini-skirt, a green apron and a matching little hat with her hair tied back into a ponytail at the table with her fellow DigiDestined. She clutched her mini-skirt and her head was hanging low.

"After school jobs are against the rules! You could get expelled!" Taylor told her. He hadn't been at the school long, but he had gotten most of the rules. One of which was no after school jobs, "You know how serious this is?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why?"

"…It's for my family…"

"What's family got to do with it?" Noah asked.

"My Mom's hoping to get promoted at her work," Loren said, "My family is just managing to scrape by right now. Ever since Dad divorced her, she's been trying to make a good life for my sister and me. She's doing overtime, night shifts, you name it, she's doing it. Until then, my family's pulling back on pleasantries and such. This job is helping us in the meantime. My family can eat here at the cost of a deduction of my paycheque, and I get some allowance money."

"Your family's…poor?" Taylor asked.

"Not poor, Taylor. Just managing to make ends meet right now. Dad was the main source of our income money, so when he left…"

"Ah…"

"I need this job, guys!" Loren said as her voice began to crack, "It's helping us so much right now! Please, don't tell anyone! Please, I beg you! This means so much to me! Don't tell anyone!"

She was about to start crying, but Noah put his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Loren. We're not going to tell anybody," he comforted her.

"Really…?"

"Yeah. You're our friend and a fellow DigiDestined. We're supposed to keep secrets like this," Taylor added, "We swear not to tell anyone, right guys?"

"Right," the others replied.

"Guys…" Loren felt tears come from her eyes, "Thanks…"

"No problem," Taylor said as he got up, "I guess we'll be going to the Digital World without you then."

"No, wait! My shift's over, so I can come! Just let me change!" Loren said as she regained her composure and went back inside. Alexa had watched the scene play out and remembered what she was keeping secret from the others.

_I want to tell them, but…I can't. I'm so embarrassed. I want them to do the same thing they did for Loren, comfort me and tell them that they'll keep it secret. But Loren came forward with it after she kept it a secret. Well, we found out first, so she kind of had to. I can't do it so easily. I'm not too keen on admitting I'm wrong or afraid. I just can't do it. I want to…but I can't…_

"Okay!" Loren said as she emerged from the café in her regular attire and her hair out of the ponytail and marching with the group, "Let's get going!"

"And this time when we find it, the Armour's mine!" Noah proclaimed.

"I'm not so sure. It could be Alexa's," DJ pointed out.

"You just love to burst my bubble, don't you?"

"Yes, kind of."

"Well, what if I leaked some information about you to Loren?"

"Try it, Ito. You got nothing on me."

"What about that comment you made about Loren's outfit looking cute?" Noah whispered to DJ and his eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't dare…" DJ whispered back.

As Noah playfully began to tell Loren what DJ thought of her working outfit, and DJ in turn began to hit him on the arm, Alexa still kept the image of the water in her mind, the fear she felt and how she'd like to confide in the others.

* * *

Alexa's fear of the water only increased from the moment they got off Buffalo, one of the Trailmon who escorted the DigiDestined to the Digital World. They were now at a terminal… 

Surrounded entirely by water.

Water as far as the eye could see. There seemed to be no end in sight. The tracks that Buffalo trailed along were underwater. The only dry places were the platforms on which the terminal floated. The sign overhead read: Lyos Ocean Terminal.

"Who'd have thought they'd stick a terminal way out here?" Loren asked as she looked around and noticed Alexa shaking like a wet cat with her face frozen in fear, "Alexa? You okay?"

Alexa gave no response as she continued to shake in fear.

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Let's get a move on," Taylor said.

"To where in particular?" DJ asked, "There's nothing here!"

"Under the water, of course," Taylor said as he looked at his Digivice, which read the Lyos Ocean map. The map showed some things, but they appeared to be blurry. Maybe it was because they were above the water. After a few seconds of reading it, Taylor jumped off the platform and into the ocean curled into a ball while yelling, "CANNONBALL!!"

He left a big splash as the water hit some of the DigiDestined as they waited for their friend's emergence. After a moment, the DigiDestined boy surfaced and shouted, "YOW!! That's cold!!!"

"Serves you right," DJ said, "You're in there with your clothes on."

"Y-yeah, s-so?" Taylor shivered, "I-it's r-re-refreshing to do s-something l-like this! B-besides, we c-c-can't go under in o-our u-underwear."

"Point taken. The reason you're shivering is because you went in all at once. I, on the other hand, take it nice and slow," DJ said as he slipped his feet into the ocean, "Just a wee bit at a time. First, the feet. Give it a few seconds. Then, the legs. Give that a few seconds. Then, the--HEY!"

DJ was pushed into the water by Noah, who couldn't take any more of DJ's 'bit-at-a-time' approach. DJ surfaced a moment later, shivering the same as Taylor.

"HA!!" Taylor laughed.

"S-so c-c-cold…" DJ shivered.

"Wait for us!" Loren called out as she gracefully dove into the water while Noah somersaulted off the platform. As the two came up, they stared back at Alexa, who was still afraid.

"Come on! It's only water!" Taylor said as his body warmed to the ocean's temperature.

"Yeah…w-water…" Alexa stuttered as she stepped a bit toward the edge, "W-water c-can't hurt y-you…u-unless you run out of…a-air…"

"Come on, Alexa! Time's a-wastin'!" Noah said, too excited at finding a new Armour to be concerned with being cold.

"D-don't r-rush her…" Loren told Noah, "She j-just g-gets tense around w-water, t-that's all."

"I-I'm o-okay…it's j-just w-water…it w-won't hurt y-you…" Alexa said to herself as she turned around and began to dip her foot in, "J-just like D-DJ s-said…a w-wee b-b-bit at a t-time…"

"I can't take this…" Taylor said as he swam toward Alexa, grabbed her foot and pulled her in all the way.

_No! It's just like the dream!_ Alexa panicked underneath the water, _I have to get out!_

She swam quickly to the surface and broke through in a gasp of air.

"Taylor!!" Loren bopped the boy on the head.

"Oww!! What was that for?!" he asked.

"I said 'don't rush her'! She's just not that good as the rest of us at swimming!"

"Okay…Sorry, Alexa."

Alexa, however, was too busy trying to get out of the water to hear Taylor's apology.

"Alexa, how about you hold onto me as we go under, 'kay?" Loren offered.

"F-f-fine…" Alexa complied as Loren swam over and Alexa grabbed hold of her.

"Okay, we ready?" Taylor asked as he put his goggles over his eyes and the others nodded, "Big breaths, everybody. Let's go!!"

Taking a giant breath, Taylor dove under the surface with Noah following him and DJ following Noah. Loren turned back to face Alexa, still shaking.

"Just hold onto me and you'll be fine, okay?" the blonde DigiDestined said, "On three, we'll breathe deep and dive down. One…"

_This is it…J-just hold onto Loren a-and you'll be fine…_

"Two…"

_It's n-now or n-never…although I wish it was never…_

"THREE!!" the girls filled their lungs with air and dove underneath the surface of the water. Alexa clung to Loren as Loren swam to the boys and they dove underneath the water. The light of the sun and sky reflected in the first few metres under the water. The farther down they went, the less the light. Further and further down, the DigiDestined travelled underneath the water until the leader, Taylor, started to run out of air and signalled that they should head back up with his hand. Pulling double time, the five children swam back up to the surface and broke into the air.

"HAH!!" Noah gasped, "We didn't get very far, did we?"

"I think that's a given," Loren said as she checked on Alexa, who was glad to get back into the air, "It gets dark the farther we swim and we can't really go too far with our breath capacities."

"We just wasted the time coming here," DJ added, "We should just call Buffalo and head home."

"Well, I'm not one to give up so easy!" Taylor said, "I'll see you in a few seconds!"

Taking another breath of air, Taylor dove under the surface again.

"What the heck's he up to?" Noah asked.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see…" Loren answered.

Alexa clung to Loren, still shivering in the water, hoping that if whatever Taylor was doing didn't work, they could go home. When Taylor broke out of the water a minute later, however, her hopes were shattered.

"All right! It worked!" he cheered as he regrouped with the others.

"Wh-what did?" Alexa shivered.

"I scrolled through my Digivice to see if it could light up the way under the water, and it did! I was bathed in light! Not only that, but as soon as I almost ran out of air, I breathed in water!"

"So you're lucky to be alive," DJ huffed.

"No, you don't get it! I was in the light of the Digivice, and I could breathe underwater!"

"Dude, are you on something?" Noah asked.

"NO!! I used the light of the Digivice to guide the way and while I was bathed in the light of it, I could breathe underwater! It's so cool!!"

"So the light's like a kind of breathing mask…" Loren ran over the thought in her mind.

"Exactly! Now we can reach the ocean floor without worrying about oxygen! Isn't that great!?"

"N-n-n-no…" Alexa stuttered.

"What's with her?"

"Let's just do this, Taylor," Loren changed the subject, "How did you do it?"

"I pressed the top two grey buttons," Taylor said as he cleaned his goggles and called out just before he disappeared under the water, "See you guys underneath!!"

"Top two buttons…" DJ said as he pushed the both of them and dove under the water.

"Wanna try again?" Loren asked as she pressed the buttons on her Digivice while Noah dived underneath.

"I-I guess…" was Alexa's reply.

"I'll press it for you," Loren pressed the buttons on Alexa's Digivice to activate Taylor's descriptive light, "Ready? Here we go!!"

Diving again into the water, Taylor was waiting for the others. The light of the five Digivices illuminated the group. The goggle-headed boy motioned for them to breathe in. Still a little uncertain the others hesitated, but then took in a breath of water. Scared of drowning, Alexa tried not to, but in her attempt to let go of Loren, she breathed in as well.

_Oh, no! I breathed in water! I'm gonna drown!!_ Her mind panicked and as she waited for the end to come…

She found herself breathing the water as if it was oxygen.

Wh-what!? Water shouldn't do this! 

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Taylor grinned, "We can also talk! The Digital World is the coolest!!"

"No way we could do this back home!" Loren added excitedly.

"I'm never going to look at going to the pool the same way again!" Noah cheered.

"All right! Let's go!" Taylor said as the group swam down, using the Digivices' light to guide them.

"Do you want to let go, Alexa? Or would you feel better if you kept holding on to me?" Loren asked.

"The latter," Alexa said. She was more calm now in the water, but still anxious. Having Loren to hold onto was a kind of lifeline that she had and wasn't quite ready to give up yet.

"Fine."

The group swam deeper and deeper and saw all kinds of things under the digital ocean. Aquatic Digimon such as Dolphmon swam by, wanting to play with the DigiDestined. A Whamon swam past the group and they almost lost sense of direction as they fumbled in his wake. Encounters with aquatic Digimon continued until the group finally reached the ocean floor. With all the colour, different shapes of coral and friendly Digimon swimming past, the DigiDestined didn't know where to look first.

"This is probably the Digital World equivalent of the Great Barrier Reef," DJ noted.

"Anyone besides me have the sudden urge to sing 'Under the Sea'?" Noah asked.

"It's just you," Loren stated.

Alexa starred in marvel at all the beauty and life under the water. It was unbelievable for her, seeing this for the first time!

_I never knew there was so much underneath the ocean! This is incredible! I've been missing out on all this just because I'm afraid to drown? Compared to my phobia, my fear of water is nothing! I can't believe I'm actually down here!_

Alexa let go of Loren and floated among the Digimon in the digital reef. She felt strangely at home underneath the water, with all that was happening. It was as if the ocean was welcoming her home, having everything before the team's eyes just for Alexa. She closed her eyes and could almost feel a connection to everything just then and there.

"I think we should move on," DJ suggested, "As much as I'd like to gawk at everything down here, we came here for a reason, right?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Come on," Taylor said as Alexa latched back onto Loren and the group swam on. Alexa didn't really want to continue on, but DJ was right; they came here for a reason.

A few minutes as the group swam across the digital reef, a small white mammal with a red mohawk started swimming desperately towards them.

"Hey, you there!" the Digimon called out as his speed increased.

"Huh?" Loren wondered. The Digimon got closer and closer until it looked like it was about to crash into the kids. The group braced themselves, but the Digimon stopped an inch in front of them.

"Hold on a second…" the Digimon puffed as he took a moment to gather himself, "You five…how did you…air-breathers…get down here…?"

"Why should we explain to you why we're here when you don't even have the curtsy to tell us who you are?"

"Oh…sorry. I'm Gomamon, a servant of the Lyos Empire."

"Empire?" Taylor gawked.

"Don't worry, it's just a name. I'm the king's right-hand 'mon, so I'm sent out to do a whole bunch of stuff," Gomamon said, "Anyway, the king has had a vision of five air-breathers coming down to save Lyos Ocean from disaster."

"What kind of disaster?" Noah questioned.

"An evil Digimon sent by the Dark One has come to claim the Armour once worn by the Mythic Knightmon of Serene Water. He has been laying siege to the castle! We've refused to give in to his demands and have been fighting him for days now."

"'Cause you're fighting for your freedom?" Alexa asked.

"No, 'cause we don't know where the Armour is."

"So, you're basically a bunch of cowards?" Loren asked.

"If it means saving our kingdom and our necks…yeah."

"We are so there!!" Noah proclaimed.

"So you'll help stop the Digimon?"

"Of course! Now we know there's an Armour here! I can't wait to Knightmon Digivolve! I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines while Taylor, Loren and DJ risk their necks! And I bet I'll turn into a really cool aquatic digital knight! What're we waiting for? Let's go!!"

"Follow me to the castle!" Gomamon said and the group followed his lead with Noah in front beside Gomamon. The others had to fight to keep up with Noah and Gomamon because they were moving so fast.

"Slow down, guys!" Taylor called out.

"Can't! My Armour's a-callin'!" Noah replied.

About six minutes of hurried swimming and the group came upon a ruined castle made of silver, almost half demolished by a dark Digimon to be reckoned with. Large debris surrounded ruined watchtowers, a steel gate was crumpled like a paper ball and thrown to the side, towers were bent and from inside were sounds like people screaming.

"That Digimon's going down!" Noah stated as the group swam through the ruined gateway and followed the sound of the screaming. Swimming past debris, injured Digimon trying to escape and ruined towers, the DigiDestined and Gomamon eventually came to a large hall with a large hole to one side that led out of the castle and a large evil Digimon terrorising and destroying both Digimon and the castle. The Digimon didn't notice the DigiDestined or Gomamon yet.

Alexa's Digivice activated and the statistics of the monster appeared on the screen which was then read off by an electronic voice, "MarineDevimon, an Ultimate Viral Sea Animal Digimon. Said to be one of the vilest Digimon in the deep seas. Attacks include Darkness Water and Evil Wind."

"Wait a second! Did it just say 'Ultimate'?" Taylor gulped.

"All we've been facing are Champions! I don't think we're strong enough yet to take on an Ultimate!" Loren added.

"We are if we take him together!"

"But we need to lure him outside to prevent more Digimon from being hurt," DJ said.

"I'll do it," Gomamon said, "This is my home! I must defend my friends and my kingdom!"

"Right. We need some kind of attack plan," Taylor started, but then saw Gomamon swimming out to MarineDevimon, "No, Gomamon! Not yet!"

"Hey, big baddie!" Gomamon whistled and the Viral Digimon turned around to face the Rookie, who gulped but held his ground, "Come on and follow me!"

"Why, pathetic little Rookie?" MarineDevimon's voice boomed, "Have you found the Armour my master wants?"

"Ah…yeah…Yeah! I found it! Now follow me and I'll lead you to it!"

"Fine, but it'll be the last thing you'll ever do," MarineDevimon followed Gomamon outside.

"Oh, perfect!" Taylor said, "He's so impetuous!"

"I think he may steal that crown from you, Taylor," DJ said.

"Back off, DJ…"

"Guys! Now's not the time!" Loren told them, "Gomamon's just pulled MarineDevimon out into the open, away from the innocent Digimon. If we're going to attack him, it'd better be now!"

"Fine! We'll just make up a plan when we get there!" Taylor said as he got his Digivice ready, pressed the button he wanted and yelled out, "Knightmon Digivolution, Activate!! Courageous Flame!!"

But instead of fire shooting out of the screen, nothing happened.

"Come on! Knightmon Digivolution, Activate!! Courageous Flame!!"

Again, nothing happened.

"Work, darn you! Knightmon Digivolution, Activate!! Courageous Flame!!"

"It won't work!" Alexa suddenly said.

"Why!?"

"It's because your Digivolution requires fire, you're the Knightmon of Fire and we're underneath the water. Water extinguishes fire! You can't become PyroKnightmon while you're down here!"

"So I have to sit this one out?! This blows!!"

"Then I guess it's up to DJ and me!" Loren said with a smile on her face at the thought of fighting with her crush, "I've always wanted to fight beside you, DJ. I can't believe this is actually happening! I'm so happy!!"

"Loren, don't go all schoolgirl on me now!" DJ told her.

"Okay!" Loren agreed as Alexa moved away from her friend. While DJ thrust his arms out and brought one over to press the required button, Loren raised her arms over her head and brought her arm over to press the button. As they hit the buttons, they called out:

"Knightmon Digivolution, Activate!!"

"Solid Earth!!"

"Elegant Wind!!"

A stream of rocks flew out of DJ's screen while a stream of clouds flew out of Loren's. The rocks and clouds surrounded the boy and girl, forming rings which then stripped the kids of their clothes and briefly came together to form the armours of two long past gone heroes. In a moment, DJ Yoshida and Loren Takara had transformed into:

"Gaiamon!!"

"Sirynmon!!"

The two Mythic Knightmon then headed outside to battle while Noah and Taylor helped Alexa to swim over with them. Upon coming outside, they saw Gomamon being beaten by MarineDevimon.

"Oh no! Gomamon!!" Noah cried.

"Yo! Big and ugly!" Gaiamon called to MarineDevimon, who immediately turned to face the three human DigiDestined and two transformed DigiDestined with an angry look on his face.

"And you two wishing for annihilation are…?" MarineDevimon asked.

"The name's Gaiamon, Knight of the Solid Earth!!"

"And I'm Sirynmon, Knight of the Elegant Wind!!" the Wind Knightmon added, "We're here to stop you!"

"Really? Let's see you try! Darkness Water!!" the Ultimate Digmion called out as he opened his mouth and breathed out what looked like a dark cloud. Gaiamon and Sirynmon braced themselves for the hit while Alexa, Noah and Taylor went to help Gomamon. The two Knight Digimon vanished from sight, but their cries of pain were heard. The Darkness Water wasn't just meant to block their sight, but also to inflict pain.

"Loren!! DJ!!" Alexa cried.

MarineDevimon proceeded to move in and strike the Mythic Knightmon with all four of his long arms. The transformed boy and girl's cries of pain grew louder as the other DigiDestined tended to Gomamon's injuries.

"This sucks! If only we weren't underwater, I could help them…" Taylor clenched his fist in anger.

"Gomamon, you okay?" Noah asked as the Rookie Digimon sat up from where he was.

"I'm fine…just let me back at him…" Gomamon replied with a slight hint of pain in his voice.

"You wouldn't stand a chance. He's Ultimate! The only chance we have to help Loren and DJ is to find the Armour he wants!"

"And give it to him?"

"No! So I can Digivolve with it to kick his butt!"

Alexa looked on as the dark water cleared and Sirynmon and Gaiamon emerged looking worse for the wear.

"We have to take the offensive, DJ!" Sirynmon said as she opened her mouth to let out her attack, "Sonic Siryn!!"

Sirynmon let out her screaming attack, but it didn't come out as it was supposed to. It came out as a bunch of bubbles with little or no indication of Sirynmon's usual scream.

"What the…!? Why didn't it work?" Sirynmon demanded.

"Sound doesn't pass as well through water as it does with gases in the surface world. You're at a complete disadvantage!" MarineDevimon said, "Your little sound attack won't work against me here!"

"Then try this!" Gaiamon said as he wound up his fist through the water with some difficulty and aimed it as best he could, "Richter Fist!!"

What emerged from Gaiamon's hand was a clear looking blast of energy to which MarineDevimon easily avoided.

"Energy attacks are the same as sound attacks here, Earth Knight. You can't beat me here! The ocean is my domain! I can do all kinds of things here that you can't even begin to fathom! Like this…Evil Wind!!" the enemy shouted as he put his four arms together like a windmill and began spinning them very fast. The spinning of the arms created a whirlpool aimed directly at the two Knightmon. Gaiamon tried to create a Geo Shield to protect himself and Sirynmon, but it was too late and they were both hit by the whirlpool.

"ARG! I can't take this!!" Taylor growled in frustration, "Noah's right! We have to find that Armour!"

"R-right…" Alexa said as she reached for her Digivice and used its map function to show Lyos Ocean. She spotted a blinking light blue dot just a little ways from them, "I think I found it!"

"Where?" Noah asked, primed to find it. This was his time to shine, he knew it.

"It's over…" Alexa began, but was cut off by MarineDevimon shifting his attack to Alexa's group. The Evil Wind blew the group in different directions, before MarineDevimon used each of his arms to smack them down into the reef.

"NO!!" Gaiamon yelled as he saw his comrades being pummelled.

"GUYS!!" Sirynmon screamed in fear of losing her friends.

Taylor was crushed into the backside of the reef floor, Noah was stuck in a piece of reef that formed a kind of tunnel, Gomamon lay on his back on a large rock and Alexa was pushed right through the reef into its foundation.

"You…You…" Sirynmon growled as she plucked a feather from her wing and put it into her crossbow while Gaiamon raised his arms to make another Geo Shield. MarineDevimon saw this and breathed another Darkness Water onto them and began thrashing them again.

From where she was, Alexa picked herself up as best she could and made sure she was all in one piece.

_MarineDevimon. He's too evil to appreciate the beauty of the water and its underwater world, _Alexa thought, _Seeing the majesty of this place has helped me to realise how stupid my phobia of water is and made me want to defend it. I've become one with the ocean. I won't let someone like him destroy it!_

As she thought this, she sensed something beneath her feet and moved to the side to uncover it. It was glowing bright blue and it rose up for Alexa to see fully. It was an almost mermaid-like costume, if it wasn't that it looked more like something to fight in than to attract people with. Dark blue arm and leg-guards, a breastplate made of shells that covered only the private area of the chest and a mask that covered the top part of the face and looked like some kind of mythical beast of the sea was seen by Alexa's eyes. Her Digivice activated and the Armour was scanned into the watch.

A look of determination came on Alexa's face as she swam out of her hole and back to the battle. No one seemed to notice her until she called out to MarineDevimon.

"Leave them alone!"

"Hmm?" the Dark Digimon glanced at Alexa, "You just don't get a clue, do you? You can't beat me! This whole ocean is my domain and while I'm here, no one can challenge me!!"

"Well, that's about to change!" Alexa said as she stretched her arms forward and moved her right hand to press the button on her Digivice to initiate the transformation as she called out, "Knightmon Digivolution, Activate!! Serene Water!!"

A long stream of water, different from the water that surrounded them now, shout out of the Digivice. The water split into rings that circled Alexa's body as she rested her arms on top of her chest. The aquatic circles washed the girl's clothes off her and came together briefly at the different parts of her body, forming the armour. The leg guards attached to her legs, her feet now looked like flipper-shoes, tight pants decorated in gills covered her legs, bare arms except for the arm-guards and round shoulder-pads, and the girl's belly was tattooed with yet another strange symbol that none of the group could make heads or tails of. The final water rings circled the girl's head and she closed her eyes as they came together and broke off to reveal the helmet now on her face. Curled brown hair protruded from the helmet's lower half, pointed ears that looked like a nymph's and pink eyes looked out from underneath the mask. Snapping her fingers, a long trident with the end shaped in the same shape as the tattoo on the new Digimon's belly appeared. Grabbing it, the Digimon twirled it around and stood tall as she announced herself.

"Aquarimon!!"

The Serene Water Knightmon stood before the others, practically shining in glory.

"WHAT!?" Noah cried in disbelief, "Alexa got to the Armour before I did?!"

"So…the Mythic Knightmon of the water has come out to play," MarineDevimon taunted, "She needs a host body in order to take form. A mere shadow of her former self."

"Oh, really?" Aquarimon asked in a voice that was, and yet was not Alexa's.

"Yes, really. You cannot measure up to me here. It's been too long. Let me show you! Evil Wind!!" MarineDevimon created his arm-windmill again and created another whirlpool aimed at the new Digimon.

"Aquarius Maelstrom!!" Aquarimon yelled as she spun her trident in the opposite direction of MarineDevimon's arm-windmill, creating a counter whirlpool. The attacks collided and created a violent blast as everyone who wasn't battling held onto something to prevent from flying off into different directions again. A moment later, the two whirlpools finished colliding and both MarineDevimon and Aquarimon's attacks had cancelled each other out.

"We're dead even…" MarineDevimon snorted, "Big deal. That's still not enough to stop me."

"Who said it was the only trick I had up my sleeve?" Aquarimon questioned, "You've been keeping us at arm's distance, attacking us from away. Let's see how you do when someone's up in your face!"

Aquarimon then leapt forward, baring her trident, ready to defend her friends.

"You think that small, insignificant fork can stop me!?" MarineDevimon demanded.

"YES!! Poseidon Trident!!" the Knight Digimon cried as she preceded to swim very quickly around MarineDevimon, cutting him with her trident wherever she could. In the water, she was moving almost as fast as PyroKnightmon did when he first used his Dragonforce Sword. In almost no time at all, the evil Digimon was bruised heavily.

"I'm still standing, Knightmon! You cannot stop me! My master, the Dark One, sent me! I cannot be defeated here by you! Evil Wind!!" the Digimon formed again his arm-windmill and created a dark whirlpool.

"Aquarius Maelstrom!!" Aquarimon spun her trident to counteract MarineDevimon's attack, "Loren! DJ! Now!!"

"Oh, right! Hurricane Crossbow!!" Sirynmon plucked a feather from her own wing, placed it in the crossbow, and fired it at MarineDevimon.

"Geo Shield!!" Gaiamon brought his fists down upon the reef, which formed a protective rock sphere around him. He broke it and hundreds of rock pieces were fired at MarineDevimon as he cried out, "Rock Shrapnel!!"

"RAAAGGHHH!!!" the enemy screamed as the two attacks hit him while he was attacking Aquarimon, "This can't be happening!!"

"Sorry, it is!" Aquarimon said as she swam across to the weakened MarineDevimon and stood in front of him, "You can never understand something as beautiful as the world under water. How could you? You're full of evil, created by the Dark One to destroy and corrupt this area for your master. You've caused so much pain to the Digimon who lived here. You're destroying the beauty of this place. As the protector of this underwater Digital World, I will punish all those who threaten it!!"

"Alexa…" Sirynmon stared in awe.

"Was she always this…determined?" Taylor asked to no one in particular.

"It's the Armour…I think…" the Knightmon of Elegant Wind replied.

"You don't have the guts to go through with it! You're just a scared little human girl in the body of a Mythic Knightmon," MarineDevimon taunted, "You can't destroy me!"

"To defend this place and claim my destiny as the Knight of Serene Water, I will!!" Aquarimon readied her trident, "Poseidon Trident!!"

Leaping forward with the pointed end aimed straight at the enemy, Aquarimon thrust it straight into MarineDevimon's trunk. The viral Digimon choked as the trident penetrated his skin and screamed a final time, cursing Aquarimon's name as he deleted. Taking her weapon that now glowed, Aquarimon absorbed all of MarineDevimon's data into her weapon, adding to her strength. When all of it was absorbed, Aquarimon herself glew and was surrounded by the water that transformed her earlier. In a moment, Alexa Hidoyuki, a bit tired from the fight replaced Aquarimon.

"Thank you, Aquarimon," Gomamon said as he swam up to Alexa as best he could and bowed, "I'm sure I'm not the only one grateful for what you've done."

"Yeah…no problem…" Alexa said as she checked her Digivice and saw that the Serene Water Armour was now in storage to be used whenever she needed it.

"You were pretty cool back there, Alexa," Taylor told his friend, "I don't know if it was you or the spirit of the original Aquarimon saying all that stuff!"

"You were so heroic back there," Sirynmon used her wings to propel herself to Alexa, "I'm pretty sure this helped conquer your…you know…"

"Not entirely, Loren," Alexa said, "I still need to do one more thing when we get back home…"

"But first, let me guide you back to the castle! I'm sure the king will reward you for saving all of Lyos Ocean!" Gomamon said as the group swam back to the castle and into the thanks of many grateful aquatic Digimon.

* * *

It was later back in the Real World, or more precisely, the Hidoyuki apartment in the university. 

"Grandma! Grandpa! I'm home!!" Alexa called as she opened the door to her home.

"Welcome back, Alexa!" Professor Hidoyuki welcomed his granddaughter back as she took her shoes off and put on some slippers nearby, "How was school?"

"It was good, Grandpa. How was the lecture?"

"The usual mood from the class. I still don't get how logarithms can put people to sleep…"

"Ha ha ha," Alexa laughed as she put her backpack in her room, "What's dinner?"

"Your Grandma's special okonomiyaki. It should be ready in a few minutes."

"Great! I can practically taste it…um…Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Can you enroll me in…swimming lessons?"

"Swimmng lessons!?" the professor asked in disbelief, "But you're scared to death of water!"

"I know, I know…it's just…well, I…it's always good to be prepared in case I fall off a boat or something, you know?"

"A-are you sure?"

"…yeah."

"Honey…you won't believe this!" Professor Hidoyuki called out as he rushed off to talk to his wife about Alexa's request. Alexa, in the meantime, went off to her room to get a good start on her homework.

As she did some math problems, she kept thinking about her Knightmon Digivolution to Aquarimon and how serious she was when she said she'd protect the underwater world and punish those who threatened it. She had revealed to the others her fear of water and it was cool with them. They'd help her through it if she needed help. It looked like she'd overcome her fear of water by witnessing the beauty of the underwater world. She was completely past it except for one small thing…

In order for her to become a better warrior, she'd have to learn how to swim.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Another chapter has come and gone. Did you like it? Hate it? Don't care? Send me a review to tell me what you think. And for those of you who read Digimon X, it's on hiatus. I'm not sure when I'll put out another chapter for it or if I'll put another out for it at all…


	5. Thunderbolts and Lightning

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the characters of Digimon, but the DigiDestined and their alter-egos who appear in this story are mine. With that being said, let us get back to the story...

**Digimon Heroes**

**By DigiScanner-Shonen**

**Legend Five: Thunderbolts and Lightning**

"Alexa!" Taylor Motosuke called out to his classmate eating in the cafeteria during lunch hour.

"Taylor! What's up?" she asked after she finished taking a bite of her lunch.

"Have you seen Noah at all?" he asked as he took a seat across from her.

"No. Why?"

"Well, it's just that he was supposed to talk to the soccer coach about me being the team even though it's already been formed."

"I thought you were doing kendo in the morning?"

"That's just to improve my skill with a sword as PyroKnightmon. What I really wanted to do when I got here was play soccer. Any word from him?"

"Not since yesterday when I got my Armour. You saw how he wasn't with us today in class. Is that all you need him for?"

"Umm…no."

"What else, then?"

"You remember how we all got our Armours?" Taylor questioned as he snitched a bit of her lunch.

"Of course! First you as PyroKnightmon, then DJ as Gaiamon, after was Loren as Sirynmon and now me as Aquarimon," she stated as she swatted Taylor's hand from her food, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I think Noah's kind of…jealous."

"Of what?"

"Us and our Armours."

"So? We're all DigiDestined. He'll get one too. He'll find his soon enough."

"That's the thing. I think maybe he's…" Taylor trailed off, hoping Alexa would understand where he was going with this.

She did.

"You don't think he'd go to the Digital World without the rest of us, do you?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"If he encounters an enemy Digimon, he's done for!" Alexa gasped as she thought of her friend dying, "You think we should go after him before he gets hurt…or worse?"

"Obviously!"

"Well, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Think about it, Taylor. If you, Loren, DJ and I all ditch class at this point in the day, the teachers would all think we're up to something. And you said it yourself, we have to keep this secret from everyone," Alexa reminded him, "We can't leave until after school."

"Who said all of us are going?"

"You mean…you and me?"

"Actually I was thinking just me," Taylor said, "If I go by myself, they might just assume I'm skipping class and give me a detention or something. I want you to cover for me while I'm gone in the Digital World."

"And just how are you going to fake your way out of the school?"

"OOOOH! My stomach!" Taylor cried out as he suddenly doubled over and fell onto the ground, "I always heard there was something living in the food here, and I guess whoever told me was right!"

People from all over the cafeteria looked from where they were to see Taylor rolling around on the ground, clutching his stomach. Some of the lunch-ladies and a couple teachers came over to check on him.

"It hurts! Oh, it hurts!"

"Why don't you come with me and lie down in the infirmary?" one of the teachers asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I think that'd be best. Ooh, it hurts!" Taylor said as the teachers helped him up and escorted him out of the lunchroom, "What did they put in the food here anyway? Ow, ow, ow…"

"You did check the ingredients in the food, right?" one of the lunch-ladies asked the others.

"I did!" a second one said.

"Uh, actually…" another said.

"You didn't check the ingredients?" the first asked.

"I thought the yakisoba was supposed to be that colour! You know, gourmet style!"

Alexa took a quick look at her own food and pushed it away, hoping it wasn't diseased or worse. She looked over to where Taylor was being escorted by the teachers. He quickly looked over his shoulder and gave a wink to Alexa as he left.

_Pretty smart, Taylor, _Alexa thought as she stood up and dumped the remainder of her food in the garbage bin, _But why should I let you go after Noah alone? He's my friend, too!_

"Ohhh…I think that kid was right," Alexa faked as she collapsed on her knees and made weird faces that made her look sick, "I just took a bite of the food and…hurmph!"

"Look what you've started!" the first lunch-lady told the third, "You've started an epidemic! We'll be fired for sure!"

"Why, why, why did I take the blue package instead of the brown one!" the thirdsobbed quietly.

"I'll help the young lady," the second lunch-lady said as she helped Alexa up and escorted her to the infirmary.

_Hang on, Noah. Help's on the way, _Alexa thought as she and her escort reached the infirmary and took her place beside Taylor on the bed, _I just hope we didn't create this charade too late…_

* * *

While Alexa and Taylor were faking sickness, Noah Ito was on a Trailmon on his way to the Digital World. Staring out the window into the dimension that connected the Real and Digital Worlds, Noah stamped his feet on the car floor. He wished this Trailmon moved faster. 

_I can't wait to get there. I'm going to find my own Armour, I know it. It must be so cool to become a Digimon knight, _Noah thought as he sped through the void, _I was jealous the first time Taylor did it in Seren Field. He was able to defeat an evil Digimon just by believing in himself and fighting with all his might. DJ, Loren and Alexa must feel that way too when they Knightmon Digivolve._

_I was shocked when we all heard we were the DigiDestined, children destined to free the Digital World from evil. I mean, the five us? Me, the new kid in school, the brainy girl, the coolest guy in school and a girl with the biggest crush on the cool guy? DigiDestined? We sound more like a ragtag group of outsiders than prophesised warriors. I was sure they must've made a mistake in selecting us as the DigiDestined, but then again we did see Trailmon in the Real World._

_I didn't want this at all. With my mom's sudden disappearance, my dad was never really the same. He's just barely hanging onto his job as an electrician. I had to help fend for both of us. With my mother just leaving and my father trying to cope with his sadness, I'm surprised I've lasted this long._

_I guess I partially owe that to covering up my feelings. I ask about others, trying to be their friend. Yep, that's Noah Ito, everyone's best friend. Be there for others, be the one to goof up, be the funny one, yeah that's me. Help others with their pains to ignore your own. Like growing up without a mother._

_If Mom didn't just leave, maybe it wouldn't be like this. Now with me being a DigiDestined, if I disappear too…_

The dimension got brighter and brighter, stirring Noah from his thoughts.

_But I have to do this. It's my destiny. And I have a feeling that I'm not just defending the Digital World, but the Real World too, in a sense. Besides, how many other kids my age get to travel to another world and transform into legendary heroes?_

Almost immediately after it got the brightest, the light died down to reveal that Noah was travelling through a big cavern. Torches lit the way as the Trailmon slowed down. Rocks jutted out of the ceiling, looking as if they'd fall any moment. The cave seemed to get larger as the Trailmon slowed down. After a moment, the train stopped completely and Noah stepped out of the carriage and onto the platform. He read the overhanging nameplate: "Kobuzi Cavern Terminal".

"Thanks, Kettle," Noah said as he turned around and thanked the small, yellow coloured, green-eyed transportation Digimon.

"Anytime, kid. Call me back when you're done here. Hope you find what you're looking for!" Kettle called back while he chugged out of the cavern.

"So do I…" Noah whispered to himself. Just was he thinking, skipping school to go to the Digital World without the others? If an evil Digimon came out to attack him, he'd be dead meat for sure!

Shaking the thought from his mind, Noah got close to one of the torches lighting the cavern and used it's light to read his Digivice's map. A two dimensional map of Kobuzi Cavern appeared on the map. Searching for a signal that could look like an Armour, Noah read something near what looked to be a colony of Digimon.

"I really hope nothing bad happens while I'm here," Noah said as he stepped off the platform and walked beside the tracks for a couple of meters before he entered a tunnel that turned to the right. Seeing that the tunnel was dark, Noah quickly went back outside and grabbed one of the torches before heading back in.

"And I hope nobody will miss this thing."

Raising the torch to lead the way and reading his Digivice to show him the way, Noah trekked through the tunnel for not two minutes when a sudden drop came upon his path. He fell down into the darkness with the torch flying from his hands. Screaming as he fell, he landed hard onto the ground with a sudden "THUD!" He landed on his back with the torch just a few feet from his left hand. Sitting up, he found that his stomach twigged in pain.

"Oooh…that's really gonna hurt in the morning," Noah joked as he picked himself up and rubbed where he was hurt. Taking the torch again, he took a moment to recompose himself and pressed on through the tunnel.

_All right, _he thought, _The map says that the colony is ahead around a kilometre. Maybe someone there will know about the Armour. Unless there's suddenly another DigiDestined who comes at the last minute, the Armour is so mine._

Following the path once again, Noah picked up his pace by jogging. In about twenty minutes, he arrived what appeared to be the colony. Standing on a plateau just a few feet above the colony, Noah gazed at what he saw. Buildings were carved out of the cave's rocks and surrounded Noah on almost all sides. Two tunnels, both on the left and right sides of the colony, looked like an entrance to a mine of some sort. Numerous Digimon walked out of the tunnels, carrying giant rocks on their backs as they moved. They deposited the rocks in a giant machine that seemed to grind the rocks up and turn out a powder of some kind, which was kept in a small jar. None of them really noticed Noah at first, but then some began to stop and stare.

"Uh oh…busted…" Noah gulped as he feared a confrontation with all of the Digimon.

A small Digimon dropped the rock it was carrying and flew up to Noah. It was purple, had yellow eyes and could be described as flying hamster. Two bat-like wings extended from the top of its head. The Digimon circled the DigiDestined boy, looking him over from all sides. As the Digimon did this, Noah's Digivice activated and read off the statistics of the Digimon.

"Tsukaimon," it read off in its usual electronic voice, "A Rookie level, Viral-type Mammal Digimon. Contrary to its viral nature, it is quite friendly and peaceful; however, it will attack with its full force if provoked. Attacks include Purple Fog and Slamming Attack."

"You're human, aren't you?" Tsukaimon asked in a young girl's voice as it landed at Noah's feet and looked up at him.

"Yeah…" Noah answered nervously.

"And that's a Digivice, is it not?"

"Uh-huh…"

"And you're not from this world, are you?"

"No…"

Tsukaimon ran her eyes over him one last time and smiled with a certain satisfaction. She turned back to her brethren.

"Get back to work! You know what will happen if he finds out that we're slacking off! Keep moving!" she shouted back. The Digimon looked at each other, picked up their rocks and continued working. She turned back to Noah, "Follow me. I'll show you around."

"Okay…" Noah said, sighing in relief at not having to fight a whole colony of Digimon on his own.

"I'm Tsukaimon, by the way," Tsukaimon told the boy as she guided him down to the colony, "I'm one of the many workers here in Kobuzi Cavern. This area has been famed for its many minerals that are found nowhere else in the Digital World."

"Oh! You mean like the Cumulus Clouds in Cumulus Valley?"

"Yes, like that. We export it and make profit from the sales of it. Mining the minerals were all we knew and we enjoyed it. Then, _he_ came."

"_He_?"

"Yes. Raptordramon. An agent for the Dark One. He came to oversee our progress and take all of our minerals to fuel the Dark One's army. He kept rambling on about how Kokatorimon was stupid trying to farm clouds when rocks are so much easier to mine. He also relished the fact that Kokatorimon got what he deserved from the Mythic Knightmon. You were the one who defeated Kokatorimon, no?"

"No…" Noah said sadly, reminded of the battle in Cumulus Valley and how he couldn't help even though he wanted to, "It was my friends."

"Are your friends here with you, then?"

"No. I'm here by myself."

"Why?"

"I'm actually here tracking a signal coming from around the colony. Do you know anything about it?"

"Sort of. Raptordramon is forcing us to mine not just for the minerals, but for something he calls an 'Armour'."

"Armour?" Noah got excited just hearing the word, "Then there is one around here?"

"Hmmm…I don't believe so. Perhaps it is just some kind of new mineral we haven't mined yet."

"Darn it…"

"Why don't you come over to my house? We can talk some more over something to eat," Tsukaimon suggested.

"That'd be great," Noah agreed. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Climbing stairs carved directly out of the cavern walls, Noah and Tsukaimon reached a small house. Crawling inside to enter, Noah saw a small table and a chair to one side, a cupboard at the back and a little bed on the other side, "Kind of small, don't you think?"

"Well, I am a small Digimon," Tsukaimon answered as she pulled a jar out of the cupboard, opened it and handed it to Noah as he sat down on the bed, "This is some Derdrain Powder. It makes for a good spice. It can also be eaten on its own as well. Try some."

Reaching into the jar with his fingers, Noah scooped out some of the powder and licked it off his fingers.

_Tastes like…tofu_, he thought, _Ah, well. It's better than nothing at all._

"You are a DigiDestined, aren't you?" Tsukaimon asked as she took another jar of the powder and began to eat some.

"Of course."

"How many of you are there?"

"Five of us. Me, Taylor, Alexa, Loren and DJ."

"You have the power of the Mythic Knightmon?"

"Well, the others do. I'm the only one who can't Knightmon Digivolve."

"Knightmon Digivolve?"

"Yeah, it's how we change from humans to the Mythic Knightmon you Digimon have been looking for."

"Interesting…"

"So far we've defeated Dinohumon, Strikedramon, Kokatorimon and MarineDevimon."

"Those are some of the Dark One's most feared enforcers! Raptordramon is also one of them!"

"Really? Then saving the Digital World should be a breeze as soon as I find my Armour!"

"Not quite. The Dark One has many more powerful Digimon under his control."

"Yippie…" Noah groaned after licking some more of the powder off his fingers, "Like what?"

"Well, there are enforcers, like I mentioned. But there are more powerful dark Digimon under the Dark One's control. I've only heard them mentioned once, but even then, it sent shivers down my neck."

"Them?"

"Yes. The Dark One's most trusted lieutenants. They are known as…"

As Tsukaimon was about to finish, a booming voice came from below.

"FASTER!"

Noah and Tsukaimon crawled out of Tsukaimon's house, hid on the ground and saw from their hiding spot some kind of orange animal almost entirely covered in steel armour. A metal helmet covered its head except for its mouth. Its arms were small but armoured while two curved steel wings extended from its back as it shouted out orders.

"Move your butts, maggots! There's no rest for anyone until I find that Armour in your stupid mines!" it shouted out.

"Raptordramon, I presume," Noah whispered as he pulled out his Digivice to check the Digimon's stats.

"Yes, that's him," Tsukaimon confirmed.

"Raptordramon," the electronic voice once again read off, "A Champion-level, Vaccine-type Android Digimon. Caution should be used when engaging this Digimon in combat as its mixture of feral animal instinct and robotic intelligence make it difficult to defeat. Attacks include Ambush Crunch and Crash Charge."

"There's no way I can beat that thing on my own," Noah whispered doubtfully.

"Keep working, grunts!" Raptordramon commanded as he looked over all the Digimon workers, "Absolutely no rest under I find the Armour! That's what was wrong with those other idiots! They didn't think to find the Armours of the Mythic Knightmon! And with those kids finding them, my master's plan could unravel should the kids find all the Armours! But if I find them first, I can use their power to defeat these kids, these so-called 'DigiDestined'! Then I shall find favour with my master!"

Raptordramon then turned slowly towards Tsukaimon's hut and looked directly at the area that the two were hiding in. "Isn't that right…Tsukaimon?"

"Wh-what? Tsukaimon?" Noah turned to look at the Digimon who he thought was helping him, "How did he know…?"

Tsukaimon looked at Noah and took in a big breath. "Purple Fog!"

Tsukaimon let loose a giant cloud of purple smoke from her mouth towards Noah. His eyes burned as he inhaled the fog. He coughed as he tried to clear away the smoke, but to no avail as he lost consciousness and fainted onto the ground, feeling betrayed.

* * *

Noah Ito awoke slowly. He tried to move his arms, but found that he could not. He was tied up with the rope attached to an overhanging machine that Noah realised was the machine that grinded up the rocks to get the minerals the Digimon mined for. He looked around, trying to assess the situation and find out exactly what happened when he saw a crowd of the mining Digimon staring straight at him, with Tsukaimon and Raptordramon on either side of him. 

"Tsukaimon…how could you?" Noah asked as he turned to the small Mammal Digimon, who avoided his gaze.

"She was acting under orders from me," Raptordramon told the boy, "I knew that DigiDestined were coming to the Digital World seeking Armours to defeat my master and figured that it would only be a matter of time before they came here to find one. I feared I'd have to take on all of them at once, but seeing as you have come alone and are unable to 'Knightmon Digivolve', as you put it, I see the odds are in my favour."

"Let me go, you metallic moron!" Noah struggled to get out of the ropes.

"No. I don't think I will. You see this machine? No doubt you've seen what it can do to the rocks in this area, squeezing out the minerals the Digimon need. I wonder what would happen if one of the DigiDestined was put in here? Let's find out, shall we?" Raptordramon asked as he moved his claw to the button that would activate the machine.

"You orange, robotic, son of a…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, DigiDestined," Raptordramon said as he pushed the button. The machine roared to life as the Vaccine-type Digimon signalled for Tsukaimon to lower the rope, which held Noah into the machine. She did as she was told and slowly, Noah was lowered to the machine, "However, there is a chance to save yourself, boy. I want information from you. Information about your teammates. Why are you here? Why can you invoke the powers of the Mythic Knightmon? Where did that thing on your arm come from?"

"Can't tell you what I don't know," Noah said in a sing-song, mocking voice.

"Then rest in pieces," Raptordramon sneered as Tsukaimon lowered the rope even more.

Noah looked down and saw giant buzzsaws whirling, their teeth hungry to grind whatever came their way.

_This is it, isn't it?_ Noah thought as he came even closer to the machine, _I'm going to die, here and now. Taylor and the others will be fighting on their own. Dad's completely going to lose it when I don't come home. I'll never get the chance to try and find out why Mom left. Well, better to go out fighting, right?_

Noah closed his eyes and waited for the end. He wondered if it would hurt. As his feet got dangerously close to the buzzsaws, two voices cried out his name and he suddenly felt himself get jerked to the side, away from the machine. Noah opened his eyes to see if he was dead yet, and saw something he didn't expect to see.

"Tsukaimon?" Noah asked in disbelief as Tsukaimon began to untie his ropes, "What are you doing?"

"Yes, Tsukaimon…just what _are_ you doing!" Raptordramon demanded.

"While I was tying you up, I used your Digivice to call for help from your world. And here it comes," Tsukaimon said as she made a motion for Noah to look to the side and saw Taylor and Alexa making their way to him.

"Guys! How'd you get here?" Noah asked in disbelief.

"Well, during lunch, I concocted a brilliant escape from the horrors of the lunchroom by…" Taylor began.

"He rolled on the floor a lot and complained about the food," Alexa finished.

"You didn't have to tell him outright, you know…"

"And for that they let you out of school?" Noah asked as Tsukaimon finished untying his ropes.

"Actually, we got taken to the infirmary and had shots…"

"I still owe you a few hits for that, Taylor…" Alexa punched Taylor's arm a few times where he was shot.

"OW! Ow ow ow!"

"Can you two save it for later?" Noah asked as he picked himself up and Taylor, Alexa and Tsukaimon got up with him.

"So, more DigiDestined. Three, to be exact," Raptordramon counted, "Where are the other two?"

"They're back home in case we fail," Taylor said as he readied his Digivice, as did Alexa, "Noah, get out of here."

"No way! I came here to find an Armour to help fight, and that's what I'm going to do!"

"Not if I finish you all off and find it first! Crash Charge!" Raptordramon cried as he positioned his wings in front and charged towards the DigiDestined. Tsukaimon got in front of the group and yelled out her attack.

"Purple Fog!" Tsukaimon's attack spurted out purple smoke that confused Raptordramon's senses momentarily, "Hurry up and Knightmon Digivolve, you two! Save Kobuzi Cavern!"

"Right! Let's go!" Taylor called out as he and Alexa thrust their arms out and used their free hands to press the desired button they wanted as they called out:

"Knightmon Digivolution, Activate!"

"Courageous Flame!"

"Serene Water!"

Fire and water spurted out of the DigiDestined's Digivices and formed rings that circled their bodies and burned/washed off their clothes. The rings then came together to create the Armour of heroic Digimon of the past. In a moment, Taylor Motosuke and Alexa Hidoyuki became…

"PyroKnightmon!"

"Aquarimon!"

The purple fog cleared and Raptordramon now stood before the Mythic Knightmon of Courageous Flame and Serene Water.

"So that's 'Knightmon Digivolution'. How interesting. Not! Crash Charge!" Raptordramon resumed his attack, charging towards the group. PyroKnightmon took his sword while Aquarimon readied her trident. Both of them took a defensive position as Raptordramon's metallic wings met the Dragonforce Sword and Poseidon Trident. The combined strength of the two Mythic Knights was enough to force Raptordramon's steel wings into a stalemate.

"Noah!" PyroKnightmon cried out while struggling to keep Raptordramon at bay, "Get moving! If you want to get that Armour, go find it!"

"Oh, yeah!" Noah said as he leapt off the platform and headed towards one of the side tunnels where the Digimon mined.

"No you don't!" Raptordramon shouted as he used his tail as a kind of whip that knocked PyroKnightmon and Aquarimon off their feet, "That Armour is mine!"

Raptordramon began to rush off after Noah when he was suddenly blocked by some of the miner Digimon.

"What are you all doing? Do you want to suffer my wrath!"

"We've been suffering since you came here, Raptordramon," Tsukaimon said as she flew overhead to where Noah was going, "I think its time the suffering stopped. Take him out, guys!"

The miner Digimon began to pile on top of Raptordramon. Not too long after, he was covered by Digimon, but that wouldn't stop him. He used his wings to brush them all off. As the Digimon were thrown back, PyroKnightmon took this as a chance to fight.

"Dragonforce Sword!" he shouted as he charged up with flames and was in Raptordramon's face before he could blink. Using his wings as a shield, Raptordramon fought with the sword as PyroKnightmon tried to find a weak point to strike.

"Ambush Crunch!" Raptordramon cried as his neck stretched out and he bit PyroKnightmon's neck.

"AAARRGHHH!" PyroKnightmon collapsed onto his knees, clutching his neck, "Alexa…! Go!"

"Got it!" Aquarimon said as she ran towards PyroKnightmon and leapt over him, twirling in mid-air as she did. She landed behind Raptordramon and was about to use her trident when Raptordramon quickly turned around and ran over Aquarimon before she could blink with another Crash Charge, "NO!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've an Armour to find and a DigiDestined to disembowel!" he told them as he ran after Noah.

* * *

While the fight was happening, Noah and Tsukaimon had retreated to a tunnel that Noah was now reading on his Digivice. He knew that there had to be something here. 

"Where is it? Where is it!" Noah asked desperately as he searched the map on his screen for a signal that could pertain to an Armour, "It's got to be in here! It has to be!"

"Hold on! I think I've found something!" Tsukaimon said as Noah rushed over to see what she found. In the rock wall they were looking at, there appeared to be a glint of yellow.

"That's got to be it!" Noah cried as he began pushing away rocks to uncover the Armour. In about five minutes, the Armour was uncovered and placed on the rocky floor. The Armour was comprised of a rounded helmet that covered the top part of the head with eyeholes, triangular shoulder-pads, leg-guards with built in knee-guards, arm-guards, a giant breastplate that covered both the front and back, two straps with square pieces that appeared to be worn on the thigh and rounded metal boots. Covering the top of the helmet, back of the breastplate and on the square thigh pieces was yet another strange symbol that Noah couldn't read. The Armour was coloured a light yellow with a bit of navy blue here and there.

"All right! This is it!" Noah shouted in joy as he leaned close to get his Digivice to scan the Armour.

"Why, yes it is!" a voice suddenly came from out of nowhere and Noah and Tsukaimon turned to face Raptordramon standing at the tunnel entrance, "Thank you for unearthing it for me. Now hand it over!"

"No way! This one's all mine and I'm not letting someone else take it!"

"Fine then. I'll take it by force! Crash Charge!" Raptordramon charged toward Noah with his wings in front of him, ready to take down the boy. Noah braced himself for the hit, but instead of seeing Raptordramon right in his face, he saw Tsukaimon taking the hit for him.

"Tsukaimon!" Noah caught the little Digimon in his arms and turned her over to face him, "Tsukaimon! Are you okay?"

"Fine…just fine…" Tsukaimon groaned, "Noah…hurry and use the Armour before Raptordramon…Hurry!"

"Right," Noah said as he laid Tsukaimon behind the rocks they unearthed to rest.

"At last…" Raptordramon said as he approached the Armour, grinning evilly, "The power of one of the heroes of old…the power to fight with immense strength…the power of the Mythic Knightmon…"

"Is mine!" Noah cried as he thrust his arm out toward the Armour and the screen glowed. The Armour reacted to the Digivice by glowing as well and flying into the Digivice.

"NO!"

"Yes!" Noah cheered as he saw the Armour on the screen with the word 'READY' imposed over it, "All right!"

"Give me that Armour…now!"

"Don't think so! Let's see what this thing can do!" Noah said as he thrust his left arm down to the left and used his right hand to push the button he wanted while crying, "Knightmon Digivolution, Activate! Rumbling Thunder!"

A burst of lightning shot out from the screen before splitting into many different rings which circled Noah, who took a position that looked like he was bracing himself for what was about to happen. The electric rings fried his clothes off him before coming together and forming armour. The boots, thigh straps, arm-guards, shoulder-pads, leg-guards and breastplate appeared on the boy's body. As the final rings circled his head, Noah didn't bother to close his eyes as the rings came together and formed the helmet that had the symbol on top of it. Noah's hair at the back stuck out of the helmet and his eyes had now changed to a purple colour. Placing his hands overtop of each other in front of him, he formed a large lance-like weapon out of a burst of lightning. Jumping and somersaulting in mid-air, he quickly slashed the weapon across a few times before coming into a martial arts, 'bring-it-on' sort of pose as a fierce thunderstorm raged behind him, announcing his arrival. Finally, the new Mythic Knightmon announced himself.

"Zeumon!"

"Zeumon!" Raptordramon looked on in shock, "The Mythic Knightmon of Rumbling Thunder!"

"You know my name not two seconds and already you know who I am? I'm touched!" Zeumon responded in a voice that was, and at the same time wasn't, Noah's voice.

"You won't exist long enough for that feeling to last! Ambush Crunch!" Raptordramon stretched out his neck to bite Zeumon, but Zeumon had seemed to disappear just as Raptordramon reached him.

"Over here!" Raptordramon heard just before he felt a smack to the head. Raptordramon recovered quickly and saw Zeumon appear before him.

"Grrrr! Crash Charge!" Raptordramon charged again, but just like before, Zeumon had disappeared just as Raptordramon reached him.

"Now you see me…" Zeumon taunted as Raptordramon turned around to face Zeumon again and the Mythic Knightmon disappeared, "…now you don't! Lightning Javelin!"

A bolt of lightning grazed Raptordramon's side and the enemy Digimon roared in pain before Zeumon appeared to take the weapon back from where it was rooted beside him. Twirling it around him as he did, Zeumon stood before the downed Android Digimon.

"How you like me now?"

"The same as before…I don't!" Raptordramon cried as he performed an Ambush Crunch before Zeumon could react. The monstrous teeth were aimed for Zeumon's face, but the knight Digimon was keeping them from crunching down on his face with his hands. While this was happening, Raptordramon quickly unfolded his wings and performed another Crash Charge. The metallic wings drove into Zeumon as he yelled, "Take off the Armour and give it to me!"

"Nuh-uh…and by the way…your breath…STINKS!" Zeumon quickly took his weapon and shoved it into Raptordramon's mouth while pushing him back. Quicker still, he grabbed the weapon back and prepared for Raptordramon's next attack, "Come on!"

"To take a quote from you, 'Now you see me…now you don't!'" Raptordramon sneered as he disappeared just the same as Zeumon did a few moments ago.

"He can copy my speed…" Zeumon noted quietly as he looked around for his enemy, "Come out and fight like a 'mon!"

"Funny coming from someone who just a moment ago was pulling the same tactic on me!" Raptordramon's disembodied voice came from somewhere, "I can read enemy movements, and thanks to my robotic half, I can copy them as well! You see!"

Raptordramon quickly appeared out of nowhere and used Ambush Crunch on Zeumon's left leg. After he bit it, he quickly disappeared again.

"Owww!"

"Ha ha ha! Now you can't go this speed anymore without me spotting you. Not that it matters, since I'm going to delete you! And once I'm done with that, I'll go after your friends!" Raptordramon cried as he continued to use Ambush Crunch on various parts of Zeumon's body.

"Aaaaghh!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Noah! Hang on, man!" Zeumon heard a voice coming from the tunnel entrance. He turned to see PyroKnightmon and Aquarimon rushing in to help him.

"No! Tay! Get back or he'll move the attack!"

"What!"

Before PyroKnightmon could say anything else, Raptordramon moved his attack to the other Mythic Knightmon. Ambush Crunches were now bombarding the two transformed DigiDestined. Zeumon, now finished from the attack, used his lance-like weapon as a crutch, heaved over as bruises from Raptordramon began to affect Zeumon's stance.

_What now? _Noah thought from inside Zeumon, _He can copy enemy movements. If he's copied my speed, then when Taylor and Alexa fought him, he copied their moves as well. He's too fast! I can't attack him without him…wait! DJ fought this same battle against Strikedramon! He beat him by using an attack that sent out rocks on all sides. There was no way Strikedramon couldn't get hit by that! But I can't attack like that! The others might get hurt…_

Then, Zeumon thought of it. Standing up straight, Zeumon put his weapon at his side. He moved farther down into the tunnel, turned to face where his friends were fighting and began to run full speed at them. Just a couple feet away from them, he jumped over, twirling around as he did.

_Got to do this right…Trust the Digimon instincts, Noah. Trust them, _he thought as he leapt over his friends. His eyes closed, he pulled out his weapon and readied it, _Let them focus on Raptordramon's location…_

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as Zeumon, hanging over the place of battle, focused on the movements of Raptordramon's patterns. Sensing a rhythm, Zeumon focussed on it for a moment. In his mind's eye, he pictured Raptordramon moving to attack his friends.

_He's right…_

His eyes snapped open.

_THERE!_

Using his stick-shaped weapon, he thrust it into what he thought was Raptordramon's body. He hoped it was. He prayed it was. As Raptordramon screamed in pain, he knew it was. Zeumon landed on the other side of the Knightmon while Raptordramon tried to quickly recompose himself for the next attack.

"Noah…is that you?" PyroKnightmon asked as he stood upright.

"Yeah, it's me," Zeumon answered, "Ain't I cool, though?"

"That you are, that you are…"

"Before we all get into how cool Noah looks now, can we finish off Raptordramon first?" Aquarimon asked.

"Sure thing."

The three Mythic Knightmon brandished their weapons as Raptordramon finished recomposing himself.

"I cannot be defeated! I know over a hundred tactics from past enemy Digimon! I cannot be defeated!" Raptordramon cried.

"Ready, guys? GO!" PyroKnightmon ordered.

The three heroic DigiDestined/Digimon rushed forward.

"Poseidon Trident!"

"Dragonforce Sword!"

Aquarimon and PyroKnightmon used their weapons to damage Raptordramon on either side as they passed him on the side. Zeumon, meanwhile, jumped into the air and aimed his stick-shaped weapon downwards toward Raptordramon.

"Thunder Charge!" Zeumon cried as he fell towards the Digimon. His Lightning Javelin charged up with electric energy, focused mostly at the point where Raptordramon's body would cushion itself.

"No! You wouldn't!" Raptordramon screamed at him.

"I would!" Zeumon responded as the javelin pierced Raptordramon for a moment before Zeumon rolled behind him, joining PyroKnightmon and Aquarimon on the other side. Zeumon finished in the same pose PyroKnightmon had done when he defeated Dinohumon.

Raptordramon exploded into tiny data bits a moment after Zeumon finished in the pose. Zeumon stood up, raised his now glowing Lightning Javelin and absorbed all of the data, adding to his own strength. After it was done, he turned to the others for their input.

"Now _that_…was cool," PyroKnightmon smirked.

"I know. I'm good…" Zeumon grinned. Then, he seemed to remember something, "Hold on a second!"

Zeumon then went back to the rock pile where he had laid Tsukaimon to rest during the battle. He knelt down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked. She stirred from where she was and opened her eyes, looking upon Zeumon for the first time.

"Noah…?"

"Yeah…it's me."

"Wow…No wonder Raptordramon was after the Armour."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry for ratting you out to him back there. I was just so afraid for my own life. Then I realised that you were one of the chosen ones to save the Digital World, so I put my faith in you to save Kobuzi Cavern from him."

"No problem."

"I'm sure the other Digimon want to express their gratitude," Tsukaimon said as Zeumon picked her up and cradled her in his arms, "Why don't you three go out there and hear their praises?"

"You're coming, too. You saved me from Raptordramon a couple times. You should get an even amount of praise, too," Zeumon said as they walked forward out of the tunnel and into the cries of grateful Digimon. Noah, within Zeumon, heard the thanks of all the Digimon.

_Maybe it won't be so bad, being a DigiDestined, _he thought, _If after every battle this will happen. Besides, how many other kids my age can become heroes in another world? Four others, at least._ _I'll be risking my life again and again, but I'll keep that from Dad and make some kind of excuse. It won't always be fun, but it's my responsibility as a DigiDestined. I just wish Mom could see me now…_

Zeumon smiled as he became lost in the praise, the power of Zeumon and his thoughts of a new world to defend.

_If this is my destiny…I welcome it.

* * *

_

In another part of Kobuzi Cavern, a lone Rookie Digimon stopped running from the colony where the battle had taken place. He rested for a moment as he continued thinking about what he had seen. He had actually seen a Mythic Knightmon.

Not the first one, either.

He pulled out a small communicator from underneath a piece of cloth he wore. Switching it on, he awaited a linkup from where he was calling to. In a moment, a mysterious figure appeared on the small screen.

"What is it?" the ominous voice demanded.

"Boss…I've seen another one," the Rookie Digimon told him, "This makes five of them I've seen."

"Interesting…So they _have_ come back through these children…How are the children reacting to this?"

"They're still new, but they appear to be adapting quickly. The one with Zeumon's power was able to focus in on Raptordramon from an abnormal speed level just a couple minutes after Knightmon Digivolving."

"I shall notify my master immediately. Good work."

"Should I take 'em out?"

"No…just continue to watch them for now."

"Yes, sir…"

"Oh, and one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"When, and only when, the DigiDestined are destroyed will I keep my end of our bargain. Not a moment before, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. I await further news on the DigiDestined's progress. End transmission link."

The communicator switched off and the Digimon put it back underneath his bandana. Keep checking on the DigiDestined? Keep being unseen by the enemy? Keep taking orders from…_him_?

But if the little Digimon kept doing what he was told, soon his boss would keep his end of the deal. Finally, the Digimon would have the power he always wanted. The power he craved. The power he needed to have at any cost. That's why the Rookie Digimon was doing this for him.

To get the power he wanted, Impmon would do exactly what he was told.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Now that the five DigiDestined have the power to Knightmon Digivolve, what adventures await them? How will their new lives as DigiDestined affect their Real World lives? Can they save the Digital World from the Dark One? There's only one way to find out…review!


End file.
